


Dangerous Game

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Detective AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel just found the case of his career. But when the killer begins to go after people he cares about, leaves Joel in a race against time to find the killer before someone else gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joel rubbed at his eyes groggily and yawned. It was early, but he’d gotten called in to the office so he had to get up even if the sun wasn’t up just yet. He stood and slowly began pulling out his clothes, tossing them onto the bed. He shuffled to the bathroom to take a quick shower and trim his beard. He came back out and began to get dressed.  
He hated when he got called in early. He was always grumpy then and it meant there was going to be a long case to work. He finished tying his shoes and stood, adjusting his suspenders. He shrugged into his jacket and grabbed his badge, gun, wallet, and keys off the dresser.  
He left his apartment and drove the few blocks to his favorite bakery. The smell of fresh bread hit him the second he got out of the car, it was warm and inviting and he couldn’t help but smile as he made his way inside.  
“Good morning, Detective Heyman!” called a cheerful voice.  
Joel waved to the man behind the counter.  
“You want the usual?” He smiled; he was far too cheery for it being this early.  
Joel nodded. “Yes please, Ray. That’d be great.”  
Ray nodded and busied himself getting Joel’s coffee. Joel leaned against the counter watching him. Ray always worked the mornings at the bakery. He seemed best at it too. He knew the other people who worked here, but his early work hours meant that he saw Ray nearly daily and they’d grown to know each other.  
“Get called in I take it?” Ray asked, setting the coffee in front of Joel.  
Joel nodded and took a sip of his coffee.  
Ray laughed and moved to a one of the cooling racks, filling a small box. “I know how you love those.”  
“Oh yeah. Just my favorite.” Joel smirked.  
Ray came back over and handed the box to Joel. Joel began to get his wallet out and Ray waved him away.  
“Nah, on the house today.” He smiled warmly at him.  
“You sure?” Joel asked, apprehensive.  
Ray nodded. “I’m positive. You act like this is the first time I’ve given you free things.”  
Joel chuckled. “I just don’t get why you do it is all.”  
Ray shrugged. “You come here a lot, pretty much every day. Why not?”  
Joel felt his phone vibrate and he knew it’d be his partner, Burnie, texting to see where he was. “Well I gotta get to work.” He held up the box. “And thanks for these.”  
Ray grinned. “Good luck.”  
Joel smiled and left; he loved coming here. Nowhere else could beat the great people and the great food. Joel took his time driving down to the station. It wasn’t that far and it’s not like the case was just going to walk away. When he got there, Burnie was waiting at his desk, feet propped up.  
“Bout time Joel. Called you an hour ago.” He took his feet down.  
Joel shrugged and tossed the box down. “Got caught up. Here now though aren’t I?”  
Burnie nodded, taking a doughnut out of the box. “Caught up, sure. Chatting with that baker you like, huh?”  
Joel gave him a flat look. “Har har. I do not like him.”  
Burnie waved his hand. “Sure, sure. You just get free things and go in there every morning for shits and giggles right?”  
Joel rolled his eyes and pulled out his own doughnut and took a bite. “You’re an idiot.”  
Burnie laughed with a mouthful and covered his mouth with his free hand. “So are you moron.”  
He stood up then and beckoned Joel to follow. Joel followed while Burnie lead him to one of the questioning rooms, explaining the general gist of the case to him. They entered the adjoining room and Joel saw someone sitting at the table through the two-way glass. She looked distraught and was fidgeting with a cup of coffee, but didn’t drink from it.  
“And she’s the one who called it in.” Burnie was saying, standing by the window.  
Joel nodded and studied her. Her make-up had been smeared from crying and she had one of the officer’s jackets draped across her shoulders.  
“Well she’s all yours, buddy.” Burnie clapped Joel on the shoulder.  
Joel gave him a look before he left the room they had been in and down the hall to the other room. He opened the door slowly and stood by the door for a moment. The girl stared at him with wide eyes.  
“Hi there. I’m Detective Heyman, but you can call me Joel. “ He smiled warmly at her and walked slowly over to the table and sat across from her.  
She chewed nervously on her lip before she responded softly. “My name’s Lilly.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Lilly. Are you hungry? Or would you like something else to drink?”  
She shook her head.  
Joel nodded. “Alright. Now I’m sure this will be hard and you don’t want to talk about it, but I need to ask you some questions about what you saw, okay?”  
Lilly sat still for a moment before finally nodding slowly.  
“Just let me know if you need to take a break or anything and we can stop.” He waited for her response before continuing. “Now where were you coming from when you found the victim?”  
“Umm… I had gotten off work at the bar. I stayed late to clean up and do inventory. The parking lot is across the street from the bar. When I was getting ready to get into my car I heard something come from the back of the lot; so I pulled out my pepper spray and went to investigate. And that’s when…” She trailed off.  
“That’s when you found him?” Joel finished for her.  
She nodded tightly.  
“Did you see anyone else around? Anybody coming or going? Or any other cars that were on?”  
She sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking. “Umm, I may have seen a dark figure duck into the alley near the back when I walked over, but I can’t be sure. And there weren’t any other cars or anything.”  
Joel asked her a few more questions and then thanked her for coming in and told her that an officer would take her home soon. He left and went back to the other room with Burnie. He found him leaning against the window, chewing on a toothpick.  
“You certainly have a way with woman Joel.” He smirked.  
Joel rolled his eyes at him. “Did you get the report yet? Or have you just been standing here trying to think of stupid jokes to make?”  
“Nah. They’re still working on it. And the jokes just come to me. No planning necessary.” He took out the toothpick and gestured to the door. “Go check out that alley?”  
Joel nodded. “Sounds like our best lead till we get that report.”  
Burnie stuck the toothpick back in his mouth and they headed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“She was standing where?” Burnie asked, looking around the empty parking lot.  
Joel gestured to the far corner. “She said over there.”  
Burnie looked from the corner to the alley. “Could she really see that far?”  
Joel did a slow circle, checking out the rest of the parking lot. “Well there’s a street lamp there, it would’ve illuminated the area enough for her to see something. And if she was one of the last people to leave then there wouldn’t be many cars blocking her line of sight.”  
Burnie nodded and walked over to the mouth of the alley. Officers were walking up and down the alley checking for anything that may have been missed. Joel followed and stopped by a dark stain on the pavement.  
“So this is where he was found?”  
Burnie nodded again and pulled a photo out of the folder he was carrying. He handed it to Joel. Joel looked it over, confusion crossing his face.  
“This seems a lot more gruesome than our normal cases. This wasn’t just some thief or anything.”  
“Yes this is right. And why are you complaining about having a new type of case?”  
Joel shrugged and went back to looking over the picture. It was a man, though it was hard to really tell. He’d been killed beforehand then moved here. The blood and marks on the pavement were too controlled to have occurred when he was killed here. There were restraint marks around his wrists. The body was staged carefully and, from what Joel could see in the picture, it even seemed to have props. What stood out the most was small bottle clutched in the man’s hand.  
“Do we know what’s in the bottle?” Joel looked up from the picture.  
Burnie pursed his lips and flipped through the folder. “Ahh….. Yes. Huh, apparently their tears.”  
“Tears? Are you sure?”  
Burnie nodded and flipped the folder for Joel to see. “Yeah, see? Tears. His own tears to be specific.”  
“That’s…” Joel trailed off, he couldn’t think of a word to use.  
“Sick? Disgusting? Demented?” Burnie finished for him.  
They spent the rest of the morning going over the scene and waiting to see if the officers scouting the alley found anything of use, which they didn’t. After lunch they decided to head back to the station and see what they could get accomplished there.  
Joel sat at his desk staring blankly at his screen. Something about this didn’t quite settle right with him. It was all to deliberate to a random mugging, but it seemed too practiced to have been the first time. Joel plugged in some of the key details of murder into the search bar and waited while it went through the decades of cases. His computer beeped when it was done and it actually turned up 4 cases that had similar details to his. He read through them and 2 of them were identical to his each 5 years apart. Joel called Burnie over and showed the other man his findings.  
“You think it’s a serial killer?” Burnie asked, incredulous.  
Joel pointed to the screen. “I don’t think shit. I know it is. Those cases are the same as what happened this morning.”  
Burnie shot him a level look. “Joel, serial killer cases aren’t as common as you seem to think. And we wouldn’t be lucky enough to land one if they were.”  
Joel rolled his eyes. “There’s going to be more. Trust me on this.”  
Burnie sighed and looked at Joel. “Alright, alright. Fine. Just tell me what you want me to do.”  
“Call up the person who had this case,” He pointed to one of the cases on his screen. “Find out anything about it.”  
They didn’t get very far in discovering anything more about the case. They couldn’t reach anyone to talk about the old cases. Joel spent some of the afternoon trying to piece together his own pattern from old cases, but it didn’t work out well. Burnie came over to Joel’s desk when it was starting to get late and set his hand on Joel’s shoulder.  
“You should probably head home. Start fresh in the morning. Maybe we’ll get a hold of those guys in the morning.”  
Joel nodded and stood. It’d been a long day and Joel’s brain was barely functioning at this point. They said their goodbyes and parted ways in the lot. Joel made it home and barely made it to the bed before he was out like a light.  
\--  
The following week was uneventful. They didn’t get any farther in their case and they still couldn’t reach the leads from the other cases. No evidence turned up, this person was very careful.   
Joel tapped his pen on his desk, staring down at the papers scattered there. Burnie startled him when he tossed a folder onto his desk. Joel looked from the folder up to him.  
“Finally got a hold of someone. They didn’t get much farther than we did. It’s a cold case. I’m assuming it’s the same with the other one.”  
Joel nodded and leafed through the folder. “And this?”  
“They sent us over everything they had on the case and told us good luck.”  
Joel nodded and pursed his lips. “You look through this yet?”  
Burnie nodded and leaned against the desk. “Yeah I skimmed it. But it doesn’t seem much different than ours. They got about as much as we did.”  
Joel tossed it down and sat back in his chair. “There has to be something we’re missing.”  
Burnie shrugged. “Maybe these are just some coincidences?”  
Joel made a face and shook his head. “They’re almost identical. No way it’s just a coincidence.”  
Burnie shrugged again. “I dunno, man. But try not to run yourself ragged or anything.”  
He pushed off Joel’s desk and wondered away. Joel put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. There must be something he’s missing. There has to be something. These 3 killings were far to calculated. He finally pushed away from his desk and stood. He grabbed his jacket and keys and made for the parking lot. It was going to be a late night and he was going to need coffee. And lots of it.  
\--  
Joel pushed open the door to the donut shop. It was fairly busy for this time of day, but Ray caught sight of when Joel walked in and flashed him a big grin before quickly ducking back to work. Joel nodded to him and got in line. The line moved quickly and soon Joel was at the counter with Ray smiling brightly at him.  
“Afternoon, Detective.”   
“Hey, Ray. Busy day?” Joel smiled back.  
Ray laughed. “Yeah a little bit. But never too busy to take care of my favorite detective. You want the usual?”  
“Yeah, but make it a large and make two.”  
“Whoa big night huh?” Ray winked, but looked a little sad.  
“Yeah, big case. I’m going to be working late on it.”  
Ray brightened and nodded before getting to work on Joel’s drinks. “Ah, big case. Haven’t had one of those in a while.”  
“Yeah. This one might just be the biggest.”  
Ray raised an eyebrow. “Oh? That big, huh? Well good luck then Detective Heyman.”  
Joel couldn’t help but grin; he loved when Ray called him that. Ray handed him his drinks and he paid. They exchanged goodbyes and Joel headed back to the office.  
\--  
It had gotten late and Joel had gotten no farther than he had been this morning. He sat at his desk with his face in his hands.  
“He’s right back there,” drifted the soft voice of the woman on front desk duty for the evening.  
Joel looked up, whoever she was talking to had to be here for him since he was the only one left back here. He saw the small woman round the corner and point towards Joel then saw Ray round the corner after her. Ray smiled at her warmly and said something before walking towards Joel. He waved to him. Ray looked different now that he wasn’t in an apron and spotted with flour. Joel sat up and tried to clean the mess on his desk a little.  
“Hey, I uhh… I hope you don’t mind. But you said you were going to have a long night. And I… uh figured you probably wouldn’t stop to eat. So I um brought something from the bakery.” He smiled shyly and held up a paper bag.  
Joel stood and pulled the chair from Burnie’s desk over to his. “It’s not a problem at all. You were right, I probably wouldn’t have eaten tonight.”  
Joel caught a whiff of whatever was in the bag and his stomach growled loudly. They both laughed and Joel rubbed at his neck awkwardly.  
“Well I guess I was hungrier than I thought I was.” Joel sat back down and gestured for Ray to sit as well.  
Ray sat and slid the bag towards Joel. “I.. ah didn’t think to bring anything to drink. But I think I saw a vending machine in the lobby.” Ray started to get up.  
Joel motioned for him to stay sitting and opened one of his drawers and pulled out two cokes. “I always keep some in my desk so I don’t have to leave if I get busy.”  
Ray chuckled. “Clever.”  
He sat back and looked around the room while Joel pulled stuff out of the bag. “So this is where the great Detective Heyman works huh?” Ray smiled at him.  
Joel laughed and shook his head. “Yeah I suppose something like that. This smells amazing Ray. You really didn’t have too.”  
Ray waved his hand dismissively and gave Joel a cheeky grin. “It was nothing. Can’t have a starving crime solver now can we.”  
Joel smiled and dug into the food. Ray sipped at his soda while Joel ate.   
“This is really good. What is it?” Joel asked, covering his mouth with his hand.  
“It’s just a sandwich. It’s good though cause the bread is fresh.”  
“Well this is delicious.”  
Ray smiled and looked away. “Thanks.”  
They sat in silence while Joel finished eating.  
“I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t really sure what you liked.” Ray smiled while Joel threw the trash away.  
Joel nodded. “It was really great. You have fantastic talent.”  
Ray blushed and looked away. “Nah, I’m not that good.”  
Joel stuffed the loose papers on his desk into random folders and tossed them into drawer before he locked it. He stood.   
“I’ll walk you out.” Joel smiled picking up his things.  
Ray smiled and followed.  
They got outside and Joel looked around. “Where did you park?”  
“Oh, uh…” Ray toed the sidewalk. “I uhh walked.”  
Joel looked at him surprised. “Oh. Well come on then. I’ll give you a lift.”  
“Oh, no. You don’t have to do that. I’m fine with walking.”  
Joel shook his head. “Nonsense. Consider it repayment for an amazing meal.” Joel smiled and set off for his car with Ray in tow.  
Ray didn’t have to give him directions as it turned out since he happened to live above the bakery. It definitely accounted for how Ray was always there so early baking. Joel pulled up in front of the bakery and watched Ray go up a side set of stairs and open a door. He waved to Joel before he ducked inside. Joel sat for a moment, lost in thought, before tiredness set in and he left to collapse in his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Joel ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated grunt. Burnie turned and looked at him, waiting for the explanation.  
“What’s up?” He asked when Joel ignored him.  
Joel looked up, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked far older than he had a mere week again.  
“Have you been sleeping Joel?” Burnie looked concerned.  
Joel waved his hand. “Yeah. I sleep sometimes.”  
“It’s been another week, maybe you should lay off this case.”  
Joel shook his head. “No. No there’s something here. I know it.”  
Joel looked back down at the papers, not looking at anything on them in particular. Joel distantly heard Burnie’s phone ring. The call was short and Burnie stood when it was over.  
“Let’s go, Joel. We got something.”  
Joel sighed and shuffled his papers into a pile and grabbed his things, following Burnie out.   
“Can we stop for coffee?” Joel asked, getting into the car.  
Burnie gave him a look but gave in anyway. “Yeah. Don’t need you passing out on scene.”  
Burnie drove him to the bakery and Joel got out, sidestepping people on the street to get in. Ray was chatting happily with a curly haired boy at the counter. He smiled and waved when Joel came in then went back to talking to the other boy. Joel approached the counter, catching the end of their conversation.  
“But this new game looks just fucking awesome. Should definitely look into it.”  
“Ah well I will. But you know, running a bakery is busy work.”  
The other boy laughed and tapped the counter, nodding to Joel. “I’ll catch ya later Ray.” He winked before leaving.  
“Later Michael.” He called after him, blushing lightly. “Hi Detective.”  
Joel smiled. “Hey Ray. Close friend?”  
Ray pointed after Michael. “Who, Michael? He works next door at the game store with Geoff and Gavin. They come in here all the time. We’ve all become pretty good friends. I guess you usually come in to early to see them here.”  
Joel nodded slowly. “Sounds fun.”  
Ray looked a little concerned before his face shifted and became professional. “You’re usual then?”  
Joel nodded and Ray made his coffee handing it to him. He looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself.  
“What?”  
Ray shook his head. “Nah, not really my place to ask.”  
Joel smiled. “You’ve given me enough free coffee and food, I think you’ve earned the right to ask me whatever you want.”  
Ray looked torn again. “Well, are you alright? You just, don’t look 100%.”  
Joel nodded. “No I’m fine. Case is just taking its toll on me.”  
Ray nodded slowly. “Well make sure you take care of yourself. It’d suck to lose my best customer.” Ray laughed.  
Joel laughed and his phone buzzed. He knew it was Burnie telling him that they needed to get going. Joel smiled at Ray again.  
“Well duty calls. I’ll see you later Ray.”   
“Later Detective. Stay safe out there.”  
Joel left and Burnie gave him a pissy look when he got into the car, but didn’t say anything. They drove to crime scene in silence, Joel lost in thought.  
They pulled up a park and got out, walking under the police tape. Most of the park had been sectioned off and there was a large crowd of people gathered on one side. The pair made their way to where a group of cops were gathered. One of them turned and met them halfway.  
“Have you been told what’s going on?” He asked by way of greeting.  
They both shook their head. The cop shook his head too.  
“Never seen anything like this. It’s pretty bad.”  
Joel looked to Burnie and they pushed their way past the cops to the gazebo they were gathered around. Joel pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, snapping them on. There was a small table set up with a chess set on it, all the pieces were set in their home positions except for one. The pawn on the side that the body was positioned on was moved 2 spaces up, like it was the first move of the game. The victim was slumped in the seat, dry blood on his shirt. There was no blood anywhere else in the gazebo. One of his hands was in his lap, holding onto something tightly.  
“Still don’t think it’s a serial killer, Burnie?” Joel asked, gesturing to the hand.  
“What’s that got to do with it?”  
“I’m willing to bet a whole lot that that’s another bottle of tears.”   
Joel moved forward and carefully pried the corpses hand open, revealing a small vial full of clear liquid. It looked similar to the one they had found over 2 weeks prior. Joel held it up to Burnie for emphasis.  
“See? Still think this isn’t something?”  
Burnie rolled his eyes. “Alright alright. Maybe you were right. Don’t let it get to your head.” Burnie bumped his head before turning to go talk to the coroner.   
Joel set the vial gently down on the table and looked over the chess set. It was a basic set, sold almost everywhere. It’d be impossible to trace and figure out where it came from. Joel looked around the rest of the gazebo, finding nothing of note. He was about to leave when he caught something on the chair opposite the victim. He pulled the chair out and found an envelope lying on the seat. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, looking at the front. He swallowed thickly and what was scrawled on it.  
Detective Heyman was written in a flowing font. Joel looked around and found everyone was busy doing other things, leaving the gazebo to himself. He flipped the envelope back over and found that it was unsealed, no saliva to trace. He pulled out the piece of paper that was inside and unfolded it.   
Greetings Detective Heyman,  
You may not know who I am, but you’ve seen my work. I do hope you’ve enjoyed it. I work so hard on it. Making sure everything is just right. It’s great to finally see someone who was just so enthusiastic about my work. Let me tell you, I’ve done this a few times now and no one had the initiative. The drive for it. But you Detective, you have potential. So I’m proposing a little game. I’m going to start leaving small clues for you to find me. And we’ll see if you can catch me. And let me tell you, Detective, this is going to be so much fun. I look forward to it.  
Joel read the note two times, not quite comprehending it. Burnie came up then.  
“Whacha got there?”  
Joel looked at him with an unreadable expression. He held the note out for Burnie to read. Burnie’s eyes widened as he read.  
“I owe you coffee for a month for being very wrong Joel.” Burnie looked up.  
Joel laughed. “Yes. You do.”  
Burnie gestured to the chess table. “I guess that’s for you then. Guess this means it’s your move?”  
Joel felt uneasy. “Yeah, but what happens after then?”  
Burnie motioned the coroner over, telling him that he was clear to take the body away. Joel stepped out of the gazebo and looked around. The crowd had thinned down that a light drizzle had moved in. The few people who were left seemed to be the press, trying to get something good for the news tonight. Joel was about to turn back to Burnie, to tell him they should head back to the office, when a figure caught his eye.  
They stood on the close side of the park, in dark clothes with a hood pulled low over their face. Joel watched as they slowly raised their hand and gave a small wave. Joel stared at the figure for a long moment before instincts kicked in and he was taking off across the park, pulling out his handgun as he went. The figure continued to stand when Joel first took off then darted away as Joel got closer.   
Joel was vaguely aware of Burnie shouting after him and the rush of footsteps as the others caught on enough to know that Joel might need backup. But Joel only had eyes for the figure, raising his gun and firing a shot that missed by inches and lodged into the wall of the alley the figure just darted down.  
Joel let out a snarl and ran faster, slowly closing the distance. He fired three more shots, missing all three times. Joel’s fury fueled him faster as he weaved his way up and down different alleys. He could barely hear the footsteps of the other officers anymore. He rounded another corner and found an empty dead-end. He looked around frantically, knowing he had to be here somewhere. He heard the clunk of metal and looked up, seeing the figure climbing a fire escape. Joel started to head for it when something gleamed from the edge of the figure’s sleeve. He had moments react as the sound of another gunshot sounded, this one not his. He tried to dodge, but was a second to slow and ended up getting clipped on the shoulder. Joel ducked back out of the alley, back slamming into the wall. He held tight onto his shoulder. Burnie was first to catch up, first checking around the corner before looking to Joel.  
“You alright?”  
Joel nodded. The other officers arrived and Burnie barked orders to them and the dispersed. Burnie tucked his gun away and tugged Joel’s hand away enough to get a look at the wound. He frowned and pressed Joel’s hand back over it. Joel looked up at him panting.  
“Bad?”  
Burnie shook his head. “Could be worse. But you’ll probably need stitches.”  
Joel nodded and looked down. “I was so fucking close. I almost had him.”  
“Had who, Joel? All I know is one second we were wrapping up the scene and next thing I know is you’re taking off like a bat out of hell.”  
“Him! The killer!” Joel motioned frantically.  
Burnie nodded skeptically. “Riiiight. Cause the killer would come just hang out around a bunch of cops?”  
Joel gave him a dirty look. “I know it was him Burnie. I know it.”  
Burnie held up his hands in surrender. “Alright alight. I believe you.”  
They heard footsteps and looked up to see a reporter jogging down the alley. The blond pushed her hair out of her face and grinned.  
“Sure glad I didn’t wear any heels today.” She giggled.  
“Ms. Dunkelman, this is a crime scene. You’re not allowed to be here. You know that.” Burnie gave her a chastising look.  
She beamed. “Actually, this is an alley. There is no tape here. I can be here if I want.”  
Burnie sighed when she pulled out a small handheld camera. “We’re not doing any press.”  
“But there’s a killer on the loose. Don’t you think you should say something about that? Or about who Detective Heyman here was chasing after? Who he got shot by?” She held the camera up, already recording.  
“Do we need to do this now? Joel’s been shot.” Burnie looked annoyed.  
“Just a quick interview? For your favorite reporter?” She smiled sweetly at him.  
Burnie signed. “Fine. But later. If you wait by the police tape till we’re done we will give you an exclusive interview.”  
Barbara grinned. “You guys are the best.” She grinned and jogged lightly back down the alley.  
“Are we really gonna give her an interview?” Joel asked, voice strained.  
Burnie shrugged. “I don’t know. Kid’s not bad. She’s a good reporter. And she doesn’t report bullshit and record stuff that can be misconstrued or used in the wrong way. We’ll see how this goes.”  
Joel nodded and Burnie looked at him. “You look like shit. Come on.”  
He pulled Joel up and they walked back down the alley to the park. When they got back to the park, Burnie led Joel to a waiting ambulance and the paramedics quickly swooped in and took him away. Joel let them work, mind still furiously working over the earlier events. He worked his jaw, feeling anger bubble. When they finished patching him up, he nodded his thanks to them and wondered off to find Burnie. He found him quickly, chatting on his phone, most likely with their boss.  
When Joel approached, Burnie held up his hand, signaling Joel to keep quiet. Burnie finished the conversation quickly and hung up. He looked Joel over quickly.  
“Feelin’ better?”  
Joel nodded. “As good as I can I suppose.”  
Burnie nodded and jerked his head to the blond standing near the police tape. “Let’s get this over with then we can head back to the station and go from there.”  
Joel nodded and they made their way over the Barbara. She lit up when she caught sight of them coming towards her and pulled her camera, getting ready.  
“You guys are great for doing this.” She said cheerfully when they were in earshot.  
Burnie nodded. “It’s not going to be a long one though. We have work to do.”  
She nodded and her face shifted, becoming serious. She asked them questions and they answered as best they could. She kept it short, 5 minutes in all, and stayed completely professional and noninvasive. When they finished, she shut her camera and tucked it into her pocket.  
“Thanks again guys. This was really awesome of you to do.” She smiled.  
They both nodded and said goodbye to her, making their way back to the car to leave for the station. They got back and Joel plopped down in his chair, rubbing his face. Burnie sat down at his desk and looked at Joel.  
“You should head home early. You’re not going to get much done today and I’m sure you really could use the rest.”  
Joel looked at him and sighed. “Yeah, guess you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Call me if something happens.”  
Burnie nodded and waved him away. “Yeah yeah. Now get.”  
Joel slid his jacket on and left, climbing carefully into his car. He sat there for a moment debating what to do. He finally decided and left the parking lot, driving the short distance to the bakery. It was late in the afternoon and the drizzle kept people away. He made his way inside and found Ray tending to something on the back counter.  
Hearing the door chime Ray turned smiling. “Hi there. Oh Detective Heyman! I didn’t expect you back today.” Ray’s smile got bigger. “You want your usual?”  
Joel shook his head, frowning. “Uhh… Something to eat and tea please.”  
Ray raised his eyebrows at that but nodded, getting to work. “You can take a seat if you want and I’ll bring it out to you. You look like you need to take a load off.”  
Joel nodded vaguely. “Yeah.” He murmured quietly, sitting down at one of the few tables.  
Ray came by a few moments later with a sandwich and Joel’s tea, setting it on the table. He stayed near him a moment, looking him over.  
“Are you alright?” He looked concerned.  
Joel nodded again. “Yeah. Just… Rough day.”  
Ray was about to say something else but the door opened and a frazzled looking girl came in, shaking an umbrella out the door. She turned around, setting the umbrella by the door. She smiled at the two, doing a double take on Joel before walking over to the counter, where Ray took her order. While she was waiting she studied Joel and realization seemed to hit her. She walked tentatively over to Joel and leaned down a bit.  
“Ummm… Excuse me?” Joel looked up at her. “Are you Detective Heyman? The cop who got shot today?”  
Ray made a noise and something clattered on the counter. He swore and quickly went back to work. Joel looked from Ray’s back then back to the girl. He nodded.  
“Yeah, that’s me.”  
“Wow. I just wanted to say that you’re really brave and I’m glad you’re here protecting the city.” She beamed.  
Ray brought her drink around to her and she thanked him and left. Ray waited till she left and turned to Joel, looking worried and furious.  
“You got shot!” Ray nearly shouted. “You got shot and didn’t say anything? Are you alright? What happened?”  
Joel couldn’t help but smile. “Ray, calm down. I’m fine.”  
“But you got shot! That’s not okay!”  
Joel grabbed one of his flailing hands, tugging him gently. “Ray, I’m fine. It just grazed my arm. I’m going to be just fine. I’ve already been all fixed up and everything. I’m fine.”  
Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times. The door opened again and Ray quickly tugged his hand away, looking up to greet whoever was coming in.   
“Hey, Ray.” Michael gave him a shit eating grin, and there was a devious glint in his eye.  
Ray’s cheeks turned pink and he glared at Michael. “Hey, Michael. Where’s Gavin? I thought he was working this afternoon?”  
Michael snorted. “What? Don’t like seeing me?” Ray rolled his eyes. “Gav’s workin’ right now. Geoff wanted me to come grab drinks for us.”  
Ray nodded and went back to the counter, getting the drinks ready that Michael asked for. Michael wondered over to Joel while Ray prepared the drinks.  
“So you’re this Detective Heyman that Ray always goes on about?”   
Joel looked back at Ray smiling. “The one and only.”  
Michael nodded slowly, accessing him.  
“Michael! Drinks.” Ray called, face still pink.  
Michael strolled over and picked up the cups, giving Ray a wink before he left. Ray stayed behind the counter, staring hard at the counter. Joel stood and went over to him.  
“Thanks for caring so much about me Ray.” He smiled softly at him.  
Ray gave him a small smile. “Well… You know… Gotta care about my regulars, Detective Heyman.”  
“Joel.” Joel corrected him and Ray looked at him confused.  
“Call me Joel.”  
Ray grinned. “Alright, Joel.”


	4. Chapter 4

Joel starts awake, his phone ringing loudly from the coffee table. He reached over and picked it up, holding it up and checking the caller id. He sighed and answered it.  
“Hello?”  
“Joel Pearce Heyman!” A high female voice yelled through the speaker, he pulled the phone away due to the volume. “You got shot! Shot! And didn’t fucking call me! I am your sister! You’re ONLY sister! And you didn’t think to call and tell me this! I had to find out from the news!”  
“Hi to you to Lauren.” He sighed, shifting on the couch.  
“Don’t you ‘hi’ me mister! What do you have to say for yourself?”   
“I’m sorry I didn’t call you Lauren. I got it patched and came home and passed out.”  
He heard her say something to someone in the background, most likely his nephew, before she spoke into the phone again. “Well I’m glad you’re alright at least.”  
Joel smiled; he loved his sister even if she was always worried because of his career choice. Mainly because their father had been killed in the line of duty and Joel had decided to follow their father’s footsteps and join the force.   
“Thank you for your concern Lauren. But I’m fine. I swear. It just grazed me.”  
She tutted him. “Oh just a graze. The news says shot. Not grazed. Forgive me for worrying about my big brother.”  
“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t call or text. I was tired from the pain pills after. I just wanted to sleep.”  
“Yes, you should’ve. Anyway, do you want to do lunch sometime this week? We haven’t gotten together in a while.”  
Joel thought for a moment. “Yeah. Sure that sounds great. I’ll text you when I’m free?”  
“Yup! That sounds good. Get some rest. And be careful. Love you Joel.”  
“I love you too, Lauren. Later.” He hung up and set his phone back on the coffee table.  
He put his arm across his eyes and groaned, shoulder throbbing dully. He wanted to get back to work on the case, to try and get closer to whoever was doing this. But he knew Burnie would physically throw him out of the station the second he walked in. He debated going back to the bakery and seeing Ray, but didn’t want Michael to show up again. The guy seemed to be appearing a lot lately and the overly friendly way he interacted with Ray seemed like it was maybe more than just friendship between the two. Which made Joel a little upset; he’d had a goofy crush on Ray since the first time he went into the bakery a few years prior. He couldn’t really place why he liked Ray so much, but he did. And the prospect that someone else got to sit on a couch with Ray and watch movies, share crappy take-out food, kiss him, and wake up next to him everyday made Joel jealous. He’d kill for something like that. He’d kill for that with Ray. At first he’d just ignored his feelings, assuming Ray was straight, but as he’d gone in more frequently and got to know Ray more, he found out that Ray didn’t give two shits about gender, what mattered is their humor and how well he got on with them.  
Joel had felt ecstatic when he had learned that information, but he never could work up the courage to ask Ray out. He settled on going in all the time and pining from afar. And now it seemed that it would stay that way. Joel rolled onto his stomach, turning on the TV and flipping to the news. He watched as the main topic for the newscast was the murderer on the loose and a few bits on him being shot, including a short video of Burnie walking him across the park, sleeve dark red. That was going to go over well with his sister, he was sure of it. He turned the TV off and buried his face in the couch, hoping to fall back asleep.  
\--  
Joel stumbled through a dark alley, gun in hand. He saw a dark figure dart down a joining alley. He followed quickly, darting down a multitude of alleys, feeling like he was in a maze. He rounded the next corner and it opened into a park. In the distance he saw a gazebo brightly light in all the surrounding gloom. He jogged to it as it began to drizzle. When he arrived, he pushed the hair out of his face. His heart stopped.   
The dark figure was there, in the middle of the gazebo, holding a struggling Ray around the neck, gun held to his head. Joel swallowed before instincts kicked in and he brought his gun up, leveling it at the killers head. He had a clear shot at him over Ray’s shoulder; he just needed to time it right.  
The figure laughed, it was strange and distorted, like he was on the phone and Joel had a bad connection. “You lose.” It said in its broken voice and pulled the trigger.  
Joel screamed as he jolted awake. He looked frantically around his dark apartment, panting. He sighed and rubbed his face.  
“Jesus Christ…” He muttered, standing up.   
He checked his phone and saw it was 4 and that he had a missed call and voicemail from Burnie. He listened to it while he went to his bedroom to get undressed to shower. Burnie asked how he was doing and said that he’d better not be answering because he was asleep and that he’d see him at work. Joel sat his phone on the counter and climbed into the shower.  
He took a long shower, trying to keep his bad arm from getting directly under the water flow. He got out and dried off, getting dressed slowly. He checked his phone again and saw that it was about time Ray would be opening up the bakery. He decided he’d head there and wait till he knew Burnie would be into work and it’d be acceptable for Joel to show up. He picked up his keys and headed out.  
He arrived at the bakery and the lights were on. Joel entered and looked around, noting seeing Ray.  
“I’ll be right there!” He heard Ray call from the back.  
Joel smiled and leaned against the counter. Ray jogged out a few moments later, face and apron dotted with flour. He gave him a surprised look that quickly melted into a warm grin.  
“Good morning Detect-” Ray stopped and corrected himself. “Good morning Joel.”  
“Good morning Ray.” He smiled back.  
“The usual?”   
Joel nodded and Ray got to work. Joel watched him while Ray worked and flashes of his dream flashed through his mind. He shook his head, trying to get them out. But the memory of Ray’s lifeless corpse crumpling to the ground played on repeat in his head. He leaned against the counter, breathing heavy. He must have made a noise because suddenly Ray was at his side, face worried. He put Joel’s arm around his shoulders and lead him to a table, setting him down in a chair. He knelt in front of him, gently touching Joel’s forehead before sliding his hand down to cup his cheek.  
“Joel? Joel, can you hear me? Joel, are you okay? Joel! Say something!” Ray shook him lightly.  
Joel blinked a few times. “’m fine.” He said. “I’m fine.” He said again, more determined.  
“Are you sure? You looked pretty freaked out.”  
Joel nodded. “Yes. I’m fine.”  
“You yelled my name. Are you positive? What happened?” Ray still looked worried, but he moved his hand away from his cheek.  
Joel looked away. “Yeah fine.”  
Ray frowned. “So you just yelled my name and freaked out for fun?”  
“No. I’m sorry. Just… Stress.”  
Ray nodded slowly. “Bullshit.”  
Joel took a deep breath, feeling his heart still pounding.  
Ray leaned over, looking at Joel. “You can talk to me you know. Especially since it was me you were yelling about.”  
The sat in silence for a moment before Ray sniffed the air. “Oh shit! I’ll be right back!”   
He got up and took off for the back. Joel rubbed his face. He’d yelled Ray’s name, how embarrassing was that. He couldn’t believe that. He should’ve stayed home. Or faced Burnie’s wrath and go in early. Ray came back out, carrying a bottle of water with him. He pulled another chair up and sat in front of Joel. He set the bottle down next to Joel.  
“You should drink. You don’t look so good.” Ray said, concern seeping into his tone.  
Joel nodded and opened the bottle, taking a long drink from it. “Thanks.” He muttered when he was done.  
“So… You wanna talk about it?” Ray cocked his head to the side.  
Joel opened his mouth to answer when his phone rang. He gave Ray an apologetic look and answered.  
“Joel, we got another one.” It was Burnie.  
“Need me in?”  
“Well it’s our case. So yeah.”  
Joel told him he’d be there soon and hung up. “It’s work. I have to go.” He stood.  
Ray frowned again. “Okay. Be careful out there.”   
Someone else came in as Joel started for the door. He was an older man, probably about Joel’s age. He had tired eye and a beard. And what skin was showing was covered in tattoos.   
Ray smiled. “Oh hey Geoff. How are you?”  
“I’m just great.” He grinned.  
He nodded to Joel as he passed and Joel watched him walk to the counter before he hurried out to meet up with Burnie.  
\--  
“Jesus Christ. This is brutal.” Joel wrinkled his nose.  
Burnie just nodded. They were in an abandoned house. Some kids had been coming in to mess around and found the scene. There were two victims this time. The first was sat at a small table with another chest board set up. This time though the board had 3 pieces moved, two on the victim’s side and one on the opponent’s side, Joel’s side. A small vial sat on his side of the table. The second victim was strung up next to the table, watching over the board. His face had been peeled back, exposing bone and muscle. A dark colored cloth had been draped around him, like he was a fleshy grim reaper, around his neck hung another vial.  
“What’s up with his stomach?” Joel nodded toward the seated one.  
Burnie shrugged. “They haven’t really looked over the scene. Check it out.”  
Joel shrugged and moved over to the corpse and lifted his shirt. Joel wrinkled his nose again and looked away.  
“God it smells fucking awful.” He turned back and examined the man’s hollowed out stomach. “Burnie, come look at this. You’re not gonna fucking believe it.”  
Burnie moved over and looked over Joel’s shoulder. “Is that a gun?”  
Joel nodded and stood up. “How much you wanna bet that’s the gun that shot me.”  
His dream of Ray flashed through his mind again and he swayed. Burnie caught his elbow, steadying him.  
“Joel, you alright?”  
Joel nodded. “Yeah I’m good.”  
Burnie gave him a heard look. “Joel. You know you’re terrible at lying to me. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah… Well… It’s just this dream I had… It just sorta… Rattled me, I guess?”  
Burnie nodded. “Maybe you should take today off again?”  
Joel shook his head. “No. We need to find this fucker.”  
“Joel, I can handle the case while you’re out for one day. You’re not going to save shit if you can’t even stand. Take today off. Come in tomorrow rested and better.” Joel didn’t respond and Burnie shook him a little. “Okay?”  
Joel sighed and swatted his hand away. “Yeah alright fine.”  
He walked out of the house, calling his sister to see if she was free. She agreed happily and made plans to meet at his apartment. Joel sighed. It would take a while to get back at the very least; the abandoned house had been far out of town. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair, he felt like he was absolutely losing it. He went to his car and drove home and changed into jeans and a simple t-shirt.  
Joel sat on his couch not really watching the movie on TV. He took a slow pull from his beer and checked the time; his sister would be there soon. He drained it and put it in recycling. Lauren hated it when he drank. He was just about to sit back down when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and small arms clung tightly to him.  
“Uncle Joel!” The 5 year-old beamed brightly up at him.  
The smiled and picked him up, putting him on his hip. “Hey buddy, how are you?”  
The child bounced. “Really good!”  
Joel turned to his sister and pulled her into a one armed hug. “Hey Laur.”  
She hugged him tightly. “Hey Joel.” She took a step back and wiped away a stray tear and she hit his shoulder lightly. “That’s for scaring the hell out of me!”  
Joel laughed. “Sorry.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Well ready to go?”  
Joel nodded and grabbed his keys from the table by the door. “Let’s go.”  
Joel directed her to the bakery; both because Ray made delicious food and because he wanted to apologize for his outburst that morning. He got out of the car and his nephew followed, clutching his hand. His sister chattered on, but he didn’t pay her much attention. They entered and Ray looked up smiling. His smile faltered when his eyes went from Joel to Lauren to her son, Mason. Joel smiled.  
“Hi, what can I get for you?” Ray asked with false cheeriness.  
They ordered and sat down, Mason crawling into Joel’s lap. Ray brought the food out to them, fake smile still plastered on his face. When they were finished, they sat and chatted for a bit, catching up. After a while he excused himself to go and get something to drink. He approached the counter and smiled sheepishly at Ray.  
“Hey… I just wanted to apologize for this morning… I-”  
Ray waved his hand, cutting him off. “It was nothing. It’s fine.” He said a little coldly.  
Joel gave him a puzzled look. “Did I do something wrong?”  
Ray shook his head.  
“Are you sure? You seem upset about something.”  
Ray shook his head again. “Nope. I was just surprised. I didn’t know you had a wife and kid.”  
Joel’s mouth hung open for a moment before he started laughing. Ray’s hard look changed to one of confusion.  
“You think… You think we’re married? And that Mason is my son?” He said between bouts of laughter.  
“Aren’t they?” Ray asked slowly.  
“God no!” Joel laughed some more. “That’s my sister Lauren. And her son, my nephew, Mason.”  
Ray’s face turned red. “Oh… I…” He muttered embarrassedly, looking at the ground.  
Joel’s laughter subsided and he wiped a few tears away. “You really thought I was married? And that I never brought it up? There are two things wrong with that Ray. One, I’m single. Have been for a while. And two, she’s not exactly my type.”  
Ray nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s just-”  
“Nah. Don’t you worry about it.”  
Ray nodded again. “You just looked really happy. I just assumed.”  
“I was happy because I like spending time with my nephew. He’s a great kid.”  
The door open and Ray turned all business, greeting them. It was Geoff again. He sauntered up to the counter with a lazy smile and nodded to Joel again. Joel looked confused and said goodbye to Ray and went back over to his sister and they left. She drove him back home and she told him goodbye. He went up to his apartment and flopped on his couch and flipped till he found something decent on TV.   
He was dozing on the couch when his house phone rang. He looked confused; no one called him on that. He stood and went to pick it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Oh good! I was hoping this was right.” It was Ray.  
“Ray? How’d you get my house phone?”  
“Well, I’m on your cell phone. You left it here while you were here.”  
Joel patted his pockets and sure enough, they were empty of his cell. “Oh wow, I’m an idiot.” He laughed.  
Ray chuckled. “Sorry it took so long to call. Got swamped in work after you left.”  
Joel looked at the clock on the microwave, it was nearly 9; he’d slept through most of the afternoon. “Ah, it’s okay. I’ll uhh… I’ll come pick it up tomorrow on my way to work.”  
“Oh…” Ray sounded a little disappointed. “I mean, I live just upstairs. You can come pick it up now if you want. It’s not a big deal.”  
Joel thought for a moment. This may have been a good time to see what Ray’s deal with Michael was. “Yeah sure. That sounds great. I’ll be over in just a bit.”  
“Great. See you then.”  
Joel hung up and grabbed his keys. He drove to the bakery and jogged up the steps to Ray’s apartment. He stood for a few moments before working up the courage to knock. Ray answered nearly instantly, smiling, wearing a baggy oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.  
“Hey Joel. I’ll just grab your phone.” He ducked away and came back, holding Joel’s phone out to him.  
Joel took it and smiled. “Thanks Ray.”  
They stood in an awkward silence for a moment.   
“I… uh… I have some extra food… If you’re… uh… Hungry or whatever.” Ray said quietly.  
Joel smiled. “Yeah. That sounds good.”  
Ray stepped back and let Joel in. The apartment was sparsely decorated, geared more towards strict functionality. Ray went over to the couch and sat down and Joel followed. Ray gestured to the containers of Chinese food laid out on the coffee table.  
“Go ahead and have whatever. I ordered too much.”  
“Expecting company that didn’t come?” Joel asked curiously. Maybe Ray and Michael had had a fight.  
Ray shook his head and blushed, staring at the food.  
“What?”  
“It’s nothing.” Ray muttered.  
“Oh come on. It’s something.”  
Ray looked at him for a long moment. “I’ll tell you. If you tell me what this morning was about.”  
Joel chewed his lip and sighed. “Tell me yours first?”  
Ray narrowed his eyes. “Swear you’ll tell?”  
Joel nodded. Ray shifted in his seat. “Well… I ordered extra, hoping that when you came over that you’d want to stay and eat with me.” He said in a rush, turning redder.  
Joel looked at him stunned. Had Ray really just said that? If he had wanted him to stay longer, than what was with him and Michael. Had Joel’s imagination just run away with him?  
“You’re staring…” Ray muttered.  
Joel looked away. “Sorry.”  
“So… This morning?” Ray said, quickly changing the topic.  
It was Joel’s turn to shift in his seat. “I… I had a nightmare last night. It really messed with me.”  
“But… You yelled my name.” Ray turned and looked at him. “Why my name?”  
Joel swallowed thickly and stared at his hands. “It was you in my nightmare. The murderer who is out there, who shot me, he killed you in front of me.”  
The silence stretched for a long time before Joel finally looked up to see Ray staring at him.  
“You like me?” He breathed.  
Joel looked away and gave one quick nod. He heard Ray set his food on the table and shift on the couch. Joel’s face was tugged to face Ray and Ray leaned in to place a soft tentative kiss to his lips. He pulled back, still holding Joel’s face, watching to gauge his reaction. Joel stared at him and his mouth worked a few times before he finally got words out.  
“But… Michael?”  
“What?” Ray looked confused. “Michael? What does Michael have to do with this?”  
“But… Aren’t you two… you know, together?”  
Ray laughed hard. “If you’re referring to all the winks and jokes when he comes in and you’re there, it’s because he knew that I liked you. And knew I was too much of a chicken to do anything about it.”  
Joel thought that through then nodded slowly. “Oh…”  
“All this time you thought I was dating Michael? Michael of all people?” He laughed again.  
Joel made a face. “In my defense, you two were very flirty.”  
Ray laughed more. “In my defense, I flirted with you every time you came in. And I gave you free stuff all the time. And you never got the hint.”  
“That’s not true. I was just nervous too.”  
Ray grinned. “Well, now what?”  
Joel smiled. “Well, how about I take you out on a proper date. And how about I give you my number so you can actually talk to me.”  
Ray grinned wider. “That’s sounds fantastic!”


	5. Chapter 5

Joel stares at hard at the papers spread out his desk, eyes flicking to his phone every few minutes.  
Burnie sighs. “You haven’t done any work in the last 20 minutes, Joel. Are you really this nervous? You’ve known him for a while. Not like it’s anyone new.”  
Joel sits back and laces his fingers behind his head. “But it’s different now. Before we were just… Friends? I don’t know what to call it. But now we know we both like each other. And it’s a first date. It’s just… It’s different than just going into the bakery for coffee and donuts or something.”  
Burnie rolls his eyes. “You are ridiculous. You should be working on this case.”  
Joel glares at Burnie then at the papers. He picks one up and skims it quickly. “This is the same bullshit we’ve been looking at all fucking week. Nothing has changed. Nothing new has come up. This fucker’s good at covering his tracks. Unless you got something from the gun we pulled out of the last victims stomach.”  
Burnie shakes his head. “No, we didn’t. All we got is that it’s a match for the bullet we pulled out of the wall after it hit you. But the serial number has been taken off thoroughly. And it’s a common model. No way to trace.”  
Joel rubs the spot he was shot in absently. “So basically we’re where we were when this started?”  
Burnie nods. “Basically. Only difference is that this time the killer is talking to us, well more of taunting, and he’s done more than one kill.”  
Joel leans over his desk, scanning the files. “There’s got to be something. None of the victims are connected?”  
“None. They’re all different ages, races, religions, different jobs, everything. They’re chosen at random. At least that’s what it seems like.”  
Joel grunts, studying the victims’ profiles before slamming them down. “There’s gotta be something.”  
Burnie runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, there has to be. But I don’t think it’s gonna jump out at us and tell us.” He looks up at the clock on the wall. “Besides, work day’s over. Might as well start fresh again tomorrow.”  
“But we’ve been doing nothing but starting fresh each day. It doesn’t help.”  
Burnie chuckles standing. “Yeah, well it will just take some time. We’ll get it. And don’t you have a date to go get ready for?” He winks.  
Joel rolls his eyes but grins. “Yeah. I do.”  
He stands and collects his things, walking with Burnie to the parking lot before parting ways. Joel drove home to shower and change out of his suit into something better suited for a date. He stood in front of his closet, looking over his wardrobe. He settled on jeans and a plain v-neck shirt.   
He stood in the middle of his apartment for a long moment before finally grabbing his keys and leaving for Ray’s, making a quick stop on the way. He stood outside Ray’s door for a few minutes before he finally knocked. Ray answered almost immediately, grinning.  
“Hey, Joel. Come on in. I’m almost good to go.”  
Joel nodded and took a step in. “Oh! Uh… This is um for you.” He held out a rose.  
Ray beamed and took it. “Thanks. I love roses.”  
Ray went to his kitchen and pulled out a cup, filling it with water and putting the rose in it. Joel stood awkwardly by the door while Ray went back to his bedroom. He came back out in jeans and a polo.  
“Sorry bout that. Took a while to get Geoff and Michael to leave the shop so I couldn’t close up when I wanted.” Ray said, sheepishly.  
Joel waved his hand. “It’s not a big deal. You’re ready now?”  
Ray nods and grabs his keys off the counter and they leave.  
“So where are we going?” Ray asks when Joel starts to drive.  
“Oh, uhh… I figured movie and dinner? Geez, that sounds cheesy. Is that cheesy?”  
Ray laughs. “No. That sounds like a perfect plan.”  
Joel nods and they drive in silence to the theater. Joel lets Ray pick the movie and pays for them both. Joel chews his lip when the movie starts, debating what he should do. Finally he decides to fuck it and puts his arm behind Ray. He sees Ray smile and he leans towards Joel.   
Ray grinned when the movie finished, looking up at Joel. “That was really great!”  
Joel smiles back. “Yeah, it was. Where do you want to go to eat?” He asks as they make their way back to the car.  
Ray shrugs. “I’m good with whatever.”  
Joel chuckles. “That’s not really helpful.”  
“Well what do you want?” Ray asks, getting into the car.  
Joel laughs. “I guess this wasn’t planned out all that well.”  
“Doesn’t matter. It’s still fun. There’s a good Italian place close to the bakery if you wanna try that?”  
Joel nods. “Sure. Sounds good.”  
Joel drives to the place, using Ray’s directions. They stay quiet while they look over the menu.  
“So,” Joel says after they’ve ordered. “I’ve known you for a while. And yet, I don’t really know a lot about you.” He chuckles.  
Ray laughs with him. “I can say the same about you. But, what do you wanna know?”  
Joel shrugs. “Anything I guess. Um, what’s your favorite color?”  
Ray thinks for a moment before answering and asking the same question of Joel. They continued asking each other questions until their food came and would talk when their mouths weren’t full. Halfway through Joel’s phone rang. He shot Ray an apologetic look before he answered.  
“Burnie? What is it? You know I’m busy.”  
“Joel, there’s another one. You need to come in.”  
Joel groaned. “Right now? Are you kidding me?”  
“Yes, Joel now. It’s our case. Which mean get your ass here now.”  
Joel sighed, defeated. “Alright. Fine.”  
“Good. I’ll text you the details. Get here asap.” Burnie said before hanging up.  
Joel glared at his phone for a moment before putting it away. He looked up at Ray apologetically.  
“Sorry, but-”  
Ray cut him off. “Duty calls? It’s not a problem. We got through most of the date.” He grinned.  
Joel stood, leaving more than enough money on the table and left to take Ray back home.   
“You don’t have to take me home. It’s not far. I can just walk.”  
Joel shook his head. “I’m going to at least finish the date right. Even if it ended early.”  
Ray chuckled but didn’t argue. Joel parked in front of the bakery, getting out with Ray.  
“Gotta walk me to my door?” Ray grinned.  
Joel shrugged. “I said I’d finish the date right.”  
Ray nodded and made his way up to his door, unlocking it but not opening it. He turned to face Joel.  
“So here is my door. You have safely walked me to it.” Ray said, giving Joel a cheeky grin.  
Joel nodded and studied the door. “Yes I did. I guess that leaves one last thing.”  
Ray looked amused. “And that is?”  
Joel smirked but didn’t answer. Instead he leaned in, planting a kiss on Ray’s lips. Ray’s hands came up, holding tightly to the front of Joel’s shirt. Joel brushed his tongue against Ray’s lips and the younger man opened his mouth eagerly. Joel pushes Ray back against the door, not breaking contact, when his phone buzzed. He pulled away slightly, panting and resting his forehead against Ray’s.  
“I uh… I gotta go.” He muttered, making no move to leave.  
Ray chuckled, looking up at him. “You should get to work. There’s always time later.”  
Joel nodded and took a step back, fixing his shirt. “Yeah. I’ll text you?”  
Ray nodded happily and opened his door. Joel watched him till he closed the door and turned to go back to his car. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Burnie with an address to the crime scene.  
He sighed. “Good timing, Burns.”  
He turned his car on and drove to the address Burnie had given him. He parked his car along with the others lining a densely wooded area and followed the small footpath through the trees to a clearing overlooking the town. Burnie saw him exit the woods and went over to him.  
“Took you long enough.” He threw a pair of gloves at him. “Come on.”  
“Don’t get shitty. You gave me last minute notice while I was busy. And this place is kinda far out. I got here as fast as I could.”  
Burnie just rolled his eyes and walked over to where it looked like 2 people were sitting. It turned out it was 2 people sitting together on the ground, propped against each other in an obvious romantic gesture. A deep red blanket was spread out beneath them and a small picnic sat uneaten in front of them. Their eyes were closed and their mouths had been pushed up to look like content smiles. Their hands were clasped together, a cord with two vials on it hung loosely around their hands.   
The bruising around their necks and the paleness of skin was the only thing that gave away that they were dead. Another chess set sat next to the blanket with two more of the pieces moved, one side already showing an advantage; that side not being Joel’s.   
Joel knelt down and studied the food; most of it was normal picnic food you could pick up anywhere. But what stood out were the 2 cupcakes sitting nestled against the basket. Joel knew of only one place in town you could get any like that. And that was at Ray’s bakery. Under them, was an envelope. Joel pulled it out carefully, reading it over.  
Hey there Detective!  
I hope your arm is feeling better. I didn’t want to have to shoot you, but you really left me no choice in the matter. You were following me and all. But it was a fun chase. Maybe we can have another reeeeeeal soon?   
Also, you’re not doing so well in our game. Your pawns are going to start falling, Detective Heyman. Maybe I should raise the stakes to get you more interested.  
Sighed,  
The Weeper  
P.S. Not sure if I’m a fan of this name. I might have to pay a visit to that cute blond reporter who came up with it.  
Joel read the note a few times. What did they mean by his pawns would start to fall? An uneasy feeling settled in his gut and he called Burnie over, showing him the letter.  
“Another one?” Burnie asked, reading it. “Wow… They are really fucking with us.” He motioned for an officer to come over. “I want a constant watch on the reporter Barbara Dunkelman. She may be in danger.”  
The officer nodded and hurried away. Burnie turned back to Joel.  
“What do you think it means?”  
Joel shrugged. “I don’t know. But whatever it is, it’s not good.”  
Burnie nodded. “Well, we’re probably done here. Good to clear the scene?”  
Joel started to nod but stopped. “Wait, no. Those cupcakes? There’s only one place in the city to get them and that’s at Ray’s.”  
Burnie looked at him, unsure. “You sure? There cupcakes. How can you be positive that they’re from one specific place?”  
“Burnie, I’ve been going to that place long enough. I know Ray’s work. Those are his.”  
Burnie nods slowly. “Think it’s a slip up?”  
Joel thinks for a long time before answering. “Either it’s a slip up. Or they know I go there.”  
“You think that might be the case?”  
Joel shrugs and runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. “I think so. They’re toying with us. Well me. And that seems like the perfect way to do it.”  
“That means someone’s following you. I’m going to put a tail on you.” Burnie turns to call another officer over but Joel stops him.  
“Burnie, I’ve been in this game for a long time. I would know if someone’s fucking following me. I’m not being followed.”  
Burnie stares hard at him. “Fine. Fine, no tail. But you keep a fucking eye out.”  
Joel nods. “I always do.”  
Burnie sighs. “Drinks? This case is gonna be the death of me.”  
Joel nods, setting the note back down for someone to put into evidence. “Drinks sound perfect.”  
They both leave, going to their usual bar. They sit at the bar and drink their first beer in silence. When the next round comes, Joel starts to ask about the case. Burnie silences him by holding up a hand.  
“No. No more talk of this damn case tonight. I want this fucker caught already too. But we’re not going to get anywhere with it tonight. Let’s just mull over the new evidence tonight and we’ll see what we come up with tomorrow, yeah?”  
Joel makes a face but nods. “Yeah, alright. How’s Ashley doing?”  
“Irritated that I keep getting called in. But other than that she’s good.”  
Joel nods. “That’s good.”  
“How was your date? Aside from having to end it early?”  
Joel stares at his half empty beer, smiling. “It was really good. We got to know each other better. It just went really good.” He chuckles. “Aside from having to leave early. But he understands.”  
Burnie grins and pats his shoulder. “Glad you finally found someone buddy. Thought you never would.”  
Joel shoves him lightly. “Gee thanks asshole.”  
Burnie finishes his beer and pays his tab. “I’m gonna head out. You gonna leave too or…?”  
Joel shakes his head. “Nah, I think I’m gonna get another beer. Mull over the new scene for a bit.”  
Burnie stands. “Alright. Don’t think too hard. Don’t wanna hurt yourself.”  
Burnie leaves and Joel drinks 3 more beers slowly. He thinks over the new scene slowly, taking apart each bit. Eventually his thoughts drift to Ray and their date. He owed him a new one for sure. A good proper one. One that hopefully wouldn’t be interrupted by work again. And maybe something that was actually planned out ahead of time. He pulls out his phone and realize it’s gotten late. He pays for his drinks and stands a bit shakily. He makes his way out and starts the short distance to the parking lot. He vaguely notices a figure in a hoodie walking towards him but waves it off as someone just heading to the bar. The figure stops a few feet in front of him and pulls a clenched fist from his pocket.   
Joel reacts a second too late as something powdery is blown into his face. He coughs and breathes in a large amount of it. His mind slows and he blinks a few times, trying to regain control of himself. He hears a ‘follow me’ cut through the haze and feels his body obey, following the figure down an alley and to a car. He feels blackness creep up on him and he lets it take him, feeling it useless to struggle against it.  
Joel hears whimpers cut through the black and he blinks a few times. He’s slumped in a chair, ankles and wrists tied. He tests them and finds they hold tight. He shakes his head, trying to clear the fuzziness that’s taken over, but it doesn’t go away. He sees someone come into his line of sight and he looks up at them tiredly.  
“It’s sooooooooo good of you to join me here, Detective Heyman.” The figure drawls. “I’ve been just dying to meet you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Joel tries at his restraints again. The figure tsk’s him, placing a rough hand on his cheek.

“Now now. No struggling.” Joel stops his struggles almost immediately. Confusion crosses his face, unsure why he’s listening to orders from a killer. The figure continues speaking. “I just wanted to have a fun chat with you while I worked. You were drinking and the opportunity presented itself. No use in struggling. That drug will be in your system for quite a while. You’ll barely remember this come morning. Which is why I’m not really disguising my voice. You’re not hearing me properly anyway. It’s distorted and you wouldn’t be able to pick my voice out from anywhere.”

Joel looks up, trying to see a face beneath the hood, but the gloom of the room casts shadows across it.

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I brought you here. Like I said, I wanted to meet the one who chased after my first kill. Who knew it was more than just a simple one time thing. And boy did you chase it. But you’ve hit a dead end and made no progress, right? I’m disappointed. I expected so much more from you, detective. I really did. So I guess I’m just going to have to up the stakes, huh?”

The figure leaves him and he hears a cry and a woman is pulled in front of him. It takes him a moment to recognize her, but it’s the girl from the flower shop that he’d gotten the rose for Ray from. She’s crying but otherwise unbound. What had this guy done to her to make it so she stayed willingly?

The figure knelt next to her, holding her hair tightly. He picked up a mostly full vial and held it to her face. When he was satisfied with how full it was he pulled it away and shoved her roughly to the ground. He put a cap on it and held it between his thumb and finger, holding it up for Joel to see.

“Lovely isn’t it? Such raw emotion. In a tiny little bottle.” He stood and walked away.

The woman curls in on herself and sobs quietly. Joel tries to say something, but the words all slur into an unintelligible mess. He starts to try again.

“Hey, now. No talking. It’s rude.” He hears from his right.

Joel clamps his mouth shut quickly. The figure steps back into view, holding a large bunch of roses.

“I picked these out special.” Joel can hear the grin in his voice.

The figure grabs the woman’s hair again and yanks her head back roughly. He pets her throat affectionately.

“You sell lovely flowers, you know. I bet you’ll make just the perfect vase for them too.” He coos.

He sets the flowers down and picks one up. “I made sure that the thorns were nice and sharp.” He says before forcing her mouth open and shoving the stem down her throat.

She gags and tries to fight back but he just tightens his grip on her hair. He picks up another rose and it joins the first. Blood begins to dribble from her mouth. She thrashes weakly till the 5th rose. On the 8th she stops moving altogether. When the last rose is in, the figure sits back.

“Aww, pity she didn’t make it the whole way.” He shrugs. “Oh well. Can’t win them all.” He looks towards Joel. “Doesn’t she make just a pretty vase? You’re just gonna love the while scene I leave for you tomorrow.”

The figure stands and walks away again coming back right in front of Joel. He holds up a hand, palm up. A small pile of powder sits in his palm. He blows and Joel’s world goes black again.

—

Joel starts awake to his shoulder being poked. Hard.

“Listen buddy, you can’t sleep here.”

Joel looks up blearily at the voice. It’s a cop. Joel rubbed his face, not getting up.

“Buddy, you can’t sleep here.”

Joel digs in his pocket and holds up his badge.

“Oh…” The cop turns sheepish. “I’m sorry, detective. I didn’t know. But… Why are you sleeping on a park bench?”

Joel looks around, trying to remember the previous night. He got flashes of things, but everything remained fuzzy.

“I need you to take me to the station.” Joel says starting to get up, stopping when his head starts to swim.

The cop nods. “Of course.”

Joel tries again to get up, much slower this time and he succeeds. The cop helps him to his feet and the short distance to his patrol car. It’s still fairly early out, but late enough that Burnie will be at work already.

Joel spends the ride in silence, still trying to piece his night together. They arrive and Joel waves the cop off when he starts to get out to help.

“I’m good on my own now. Thank you for the ride.” He gets out and makes his way slowly inside.

When he rounds the corner he sees Burnie sitting at his desk, shuffling papers around. At the sound of Joel’s footsteps, Burnie looks up with a smile a greeting about to leave his mouth. His smile turns horrified and he’s up and walking quickly to Joel.

“Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck happened!”

“I need… blood drawn. Now.” Joel says, breathing heavily.

Burnie nods and throws Joel’s arm over his shoulder and moves him quickly to the lab, thankful that the technician came in early today. She gives a cheerful hello before turning around and seeing them.

“Oh my. What happened?” She asks, concerned.

Burnie shrugs and sets Joel down. “Dunno. Said he needs blood drawn.”

Joel nods. “Test it. I was drugged last night.”

“Drugged?! By who?”

Joel attempts for a dirty look directed at Burnie. “By the fucking tooth fairy.”

“The killer we’ve been after for weeks, weeks, and you mean to tell me that he came to you, drugged you, and then just let you go?!”

“There’s gonna be another body today.” Joel stares at the ground, hard. “I…. I can’t remember anything else. It’s… hazy. But he killed his next victim already.”

“Jesus Christ.” Burnie breathes, shaking his head. “I’m gonna make some calls. I’ll be back.”

Joel nods and the tech takes his arm, tying a tourniquet around his biceps and taping for a vein. She picked up and needle and stuck it in, drawing enough blood for her tests. When she was done, she put a bit of gauze on it and wrapped it. She took the vial away and brought Joel a bottle of water.

“Drink all of it. Slowly.” She said before turning back and starting the tests.

Burnie came back and pulled up a chair next to Joel. “What do you remember?”

Joel takes a slow drink. “Not much. I stayed some time after you left. When I was walking to my car someone in a hoodie approached me. Then something was blown into my face and everything goes dark and fuzzy. Then I came out of it a little bit and the guy was there, talking. And he pulled… someone out and… killed her… Then blew more stuff in my face. And then I woke up to a cop poking me on a park bench.”

Burnie nods. “Everyone’s on the lookout. Do you know where the body will be at?”

Joel shakes his head. “I don’t remember anything else.”

Burnie sighs. “Guess we just wait for it to be found and for the result to get back.”

The tech waves her hand. “Take him to get something to eat. He needs it. The results will take a while. I’ll call you when they’re done.”

Burnie nods and they both stand and leave.

“Head out to my car. I gotta grab something from my desk.”

Joel nods and goes to wait by Burnie’s car. Burnie comes out a few moments later, carrying a folder. Joel gives him a confused look but gets in the car when Burnie unlocks it. They drive and Joel sees they stop at the bakery. Joel looks at him confused.

“We’re not here to eat are we?” He says tiredly.

“Not completely, no. I just want to make sure that those cupcakes from last night were Ray’s.”

Joel sighs. “I told you they are.”

Burnie holds up his hands. “I know. But I wouldn’t be a very good detective if I didn’t double check facts now would I?”

Joel sighs and gets out of the car, shuffling into the bakery. Ray beams at the door, calling out a cheerful hello. When his eyes land on Joel, his face turns surprised.

“Jesus Christ Joel! What the hell happened?”

Joel waves his hand, walking up to the counter. “You know, work.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “What happened to being more careful?”

Joel shrugs. “Can’t be helped sometimes.”

“You look terrible.” Ray studies him closer. “And you’re still wearing the clothes from last night.”

Joel smiles. “Thanks for the compliment. It’s really helping.”

Ray lets out a huff. “Go sit down before you keel over and I’ll bring you something to eat.” He turns and sees Burnie. “Oh, afternoon detective. What can I get you?”

Burnie waves his hand while Joel goes to sit down. “Nothing for me. I just need to ask you a question.”

Ray looks confused. “Me?”

Burnie nods and pulls a photo out of his folder and sets it on the counter. “Can you tell me if those are your cupcakes?”

Ray picks up the picture and studies it for a moment before setting it back down. “Yes. Those are mine. I made a bunch of those yesterday. Why?”

Burnie takes the picture back, tucking it into the folder but doesn’t say anything.

Ray swallows hard. “This has to do with the killer, doesn’t it?” He asked hesitantly.

Burnie doesn’t respond.

“I wish I could help. But I made a lot of those yesterday. And a lot of people came in and bought them.”

Burnie nods. “Thank you for your help, Ray.” He says before going to sit with Joel.

Ray comes by a few minutes later with a sandwich. He squeezes Joel’s shoulder, hand lingering a few seconds longer than necessary before going back to work. Burnie talks quietly to Joel while he eats. The technician calls an hour later saying the results are back. Joel tells Burnie to go out to the car and he’ll be there in a minute.

Joel walks up to the counter and smirks. “So, sorry about last night being cut short.”

“I told you, it’s not a problem. I understand.”

“How about I make it up to you? Got plans tonight?”

Ray smiles. “No I don’t but you do. You’re gonna go home and sleep.”

Joel pouts. “Why?”

“Because you look like hell. You need sleep.” Ray leans against the counter. “So you’re gonna go home and sleep. We can rain check.”

Joel leans close and gives Ray a quick kiss. “Fine. I’ll sleep tonight.”

Ray grins. “Good! I’ll text you later.”

Joel nods and leaves. When they get back to the station they head straight to the tech.

“So what is it?” Burnie asks.

“There was a large amount of Scopolamine in his system.”

Burnie and Joel exchange a confused look.

“It’s called Columbian Devil’s Breath. It’s used medically to treat nausea but it can be used to essentially turn someone into a complicate zombie. Making it look like they were willing when they gave someone their wallet or got into their car.”

“Is it hard to come by?”

“Well, a bit. It’ only given out by prescription. But for how much Joel had in his system and most likely how much they have as back up, someone would’ve most likely gotten it out of country or on the black market. Which would make it hard to trace. You can try doctors and hospitals that have recently given it out. But it’s rare for them to give it out anymore because of the side effects.”

Joel groans. “So we’re nowhere? No fucking farther than we were before?! God fucking damnit.”

Joel turns and punches the wall. Burnie and the tech both look startled.

“Joel. Calm down. We’ll get him.”

Joel glares at him and storms out.

“Sorry about him. Stressful case.” Burnie says before turning and following Joel.

He finds him sitting at his desk, glaring at the top of it.

“Wanna talk about it?” Burnie asks, leaning against Joel’s desk.

“I just have a bad feeling. I want this fucker caught. And we’re no closer to catching him.”

Burnie sighs. “I know. We’ll get him.”

Joel mutters something under his breath and Burnie’s phone rings. He answers and has a quick conversation before hanging up.

“Looks like your girl was found. Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

The scene wasn’t pretty. The girl, who Joel now remembered from the flower shop, was on her knees, arms hanging loosely at her sides. Her head was still back, roses coming out of her mouth. The vial had been tied to her neck with a long red ribbon. A note was tucked amongst the petals. The chess board sat next to her, three pieces had been moved this time. Two more from each side had been played and one of Joel’s pawns now sat on its side next to the board. Joel took the note and read it.  
Hey Detective,  
Had fun on our little date last night. Hope you like roses. She sure did.  
With love,  
The Weeper  
Burnie wiped his face after reading it. “Jesus Christ.”  
“Back to the station? Start from the beginning?” Joel asks.  
Burnie nods. “Worth a shot. Let’s go.”  
They work late into the night starting over from the very beginning. Burnie’s about to call it quits for the night when Joel leans in and squints hard at the board in from of them.  
“Got somethin’?”  
“I think I know this guy.” Joel says, squinting harder.  
Burnie waits.  
“Yeah. I do. I don’t know him know him. But he goes to the bakery sometimes.”  
Burnie moves to the board and points to the picture of the girl after him, the one they’d found today. “And you knew her?”  
Joel nods. “I got the rose for Ray from her.”  
“So the killer’s what? Starting to go for people you know now?”  
Joel shrugs. “But I didn’t really know them. I’ve never talked to him. And I talked to her once. Not really a solid lead.”  
Burnie shrugs. “It’s better than what we’ve had before.”  
Joel nods. “Yeah I guess. But…” He grimaces. “I don’t think I like what that implies.”  
“It’ll be fine. We’ll get him. He’s starting to slip.”  
Joel looks uneasy but nods.  
“Let’s head home. We’ve done enough today.”  
Joel nods and they leave. Joel drives home and manages to kick off his shoes before falling face down on his bed and falling asleep immediately.   
\--  
The next day gave them no further progress and Joel went home dejectedly. Joel was in the middle of undressing when his phone buzzed. He glared at it, expecting bad news again but was surprised to see it was a text from Ray.  
Closed shop a little early. Pizza and movies?  
Joel grinned. This was definitely what he needed. He texted back that he’d be over in a bit and jumped in the shower, making it quick as he could. He got dressed, throwing a hoodie on before he left.   
Joel knocked on the door and Ray greeted him with a grin.  
“Just in time! Pizza just got here.” Ray moved back, letting Joel in.  
Joel shrugged. “I’m just that good.”  
Ray laughed, closing the door. He walked over to the couch and plopped down, Joel following suit.   
“What’re we watching?”  
Ray shrugged. “I don’t know. Whatever I guess.”  
Joel waits while Ray flips through movies on before they decide on one. Joel stares at the screen for a moment before pulling his hoodie off quickly, tossing it onto a nearby chair.  
“It’s really hot in here. How do you stand it?”  
Ray laughs. “I stand near hot ovens all day. I’m use to it. I actually don’t like it if it gets to cold.”  
Joel laughs and sits back, enjoying the movie and company.  
\--  
Joel awakes in a dark room. He tries to move and finds himself tied to a chair again. He fights his restraints, looking around frantically. He had no memory of getting here, but his mind was clear now. The figure stepped from the gloom, turning a light on. It illuminated his surrounding area and he saw Ray on his knees in front of him, arms tied behind his back.   
He was gagged but trying frantically to convey something to Joel; his cheeks shown with tears in the light. Joel fought his bindings again.   
“Ray!” He looked up at the figure behind him with a mix of anger and desperation. “Let him go you piece of shit! He has nothing to do with this!”  
The figure laughed and grabbed a handful of Ray’s hair and yanked his head back. A knife glinted in his other hand and Joel felt his stomach drop as the metal slid across Ray’s throat. Blood sprayed, splattering Joel’s face.  
Ray shook Joel hard, trying to wake him. “Joel! Joel, wake up.”  
Joel’s eyes snapped open and he was on Ray in a second, pinning him to the floor. He stared down at him hard for a moment, still lost in his dream. He blinks slowly a few times, registering the scared look on Ray’s face. Joel blinks a few more times and his face falls.   
“Oh…” He sits back on his heels quickly. “I- I’m sorry, Ray. I uh…”  
Ray props himself up on his elbows. “It’s fine. Joel, really it’s fine. You had a nightmare. No harm done.”  
Joel shakes his head. “No, it’s not. I could’ve hurt you or something.”  
Ray smiles. “But you didn’t. That’s all that matters. Wanna talk about it?”  
Joel doesn’t respond.  
“Another nightmare about the killer?” Joel nods. “About me being killed?”  
Joel doesn’t say anything again and Ray sits up. He takes Joel’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. Ray smiles.  
“I’m right here. I’m safe.”   
Joel closes his eyes tightly. “It was so vivid. I could… I could feel the blood hitting my face.”  
Ray rubs his thumbs across Joel’s cheeks soothingly. “It was just a dream. That’s all.”  
They sit in silence for a long moment before Joel finally opens his eyes. Ray’s staring back, a small smile on his lips. Joel looks around finally.  
“What time is it?”  
Ray leans over, looking at a clock. “About 2:30.”  
“2:30? But-”  
Ray grins. “You fell asleep about halfway through the movie. I didn’t have the heart to wake you. So I laid you down and gave you a blanket before I went to bed.”  
“Well… Some second date huh? I fall asleep on you then wake you up in the middle of the night, thrashing around on your couch.”  
Ray chuckles. “I thought it was a perfect date.”  
Joel snorts. “Yeah, that’s a totally perfect date.”  
Ray nods. “It was. You look cute when you sleep.” Ray blushes and looks away. “I mean, uh, you don’t look so stressed. It’s nice to see you relax.”  
Joel turns Ray’s head back with a finger under his chin and leans in to kiss him. Ray eagerly responds, wrapping his arms around Joel’s neck. He pushes his tongue into Joel’s mouth and pulls him back down to the floor. They continue the heated kiss, Ray running his hands down Joel’s side and back up under his shirt. Joel turns his head away, breaking the kiss.  
“You okay?” Ray asks.  
Joel nods. “Yeah, just… feel a little out of it.”  
Ray laughs and turns Joel’s face back to his. “That’s fine. Sleep yeah?”  
Joel nods and gets up, holding out a hand to help Ray up. Joel starts to sit back down on the couch but Ray catches his hand. Joel gives him a confused look as Ray pulls him to the bedroom. Ray plops onto one side and pats the spot next to him.  
“No more nightmares. Now you’ll know I’m safe.” Ray grins.  
Joel stands awkwardly next to the bed before Ray reaches over and pulls him into it.  
“Go to sleep, stupid.” Ray grins, laying down and tugging the blankets up.  
Joel turns on his side facing Ray and falls asleep watching you younger man sleep.  
\--  
Joel awoke slowly, sun shining across his face. He rubbed at his face sleepily and the smell of fresh baking bread broke though the morning fog. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, confused before he took in his surroundings. A note sat on the nightstand and he picked it up.  
Didn’t wanna wake you but I had to start the work. Come on down when you’re up and I’ll give you some breakfast.  
Joel sat in the bed for a moment more before getting out and checking the clock. The numbers showed that it was 7:30. Joel would just barely have time to run home and change. He threw on his shoes and wondered downstairs. Ray grinned at him when he came in and turned back to the man at the counter. Joel recognized him as the man who’d come in a few times, he vaguely recalled him being called Geoff or something like that.  
“Well, should get back to the shop. I don’t need Gavin burning the place down.” Geoff smiled at Ray.  
“It’s a game store. How’s he gonna burn it down?” Ray laughed.  
Geoff shrugged. “I’m sure the idiot would do it somehow.” He looks at Joel and back to Ray. “I’ll leave you to it then.”  
Geoff nodded to Joel and left. Ray beamed at Joel.  
“Morning, Joel. Sleep well?”  
Joel nods. “I did yeah. You?”  
“Of course. Usual?” Ray doesn’t wait for an answer before turning around and starting on Joel’s coffee.  
“Sorry for ruining another date.” Joel said, staring at the counter.  
Ray laughed and handed Joel his drink. “I said don’t worry about it. It was fine. I liked it. And I got you into bed.” He grinned.  
Joel laughed and took a drink of his coffee. “Yeah, technically. I’m still sorry I fell asleep.”  
Ray shrugs again and looks at the clock on the wall. “You’re going to be late, you know.”  
Joel looks at the clock. “Oh, fuck.”   
He starts to leave before leaning across the counter and giving Ray a kiss. “Next date will be better.”  
Ray smiles and watches Joel hurry out of the bakery. Joel hurries home and changes, texting Burnie that he may be a little late. He makes it in just before he’d be late and plops down heavily at his desk.  
“Big night, huh?” Burnie laughs.  
“No. Not really.” Joel starts flipping through pages on his desk.  
The front desk worker approaches Joel and hands him an envelope and rose. “This just came for you.”   
Joel looks at it confused before taking it and opening it.  
Good morning Detective Heyman,  
So I decided to add a little game within our current game. I didn’t have the heart to kill that cute reporter out right. But that doesn’t mean she won’t die. But that’s for you to decide. I’ve left hints for you as to her location. Now it’s up to you to find her before she bleeds out.   
Enjoy the game.  
-The Weeper  
Joel’s eyes snap up to her and he begins to rise. “Who delivered this!”  
She looks a little scared. “Umm… Some delivery boy. He just left.”  
Joel rushes to the front doors and looks around and sees no one. “Fuck.”  
Burnie comes up behind him. “What’s wrong?”  
“Someone took Barbara.”


	8. Chapter 8

Joel continued to look around the parking lot while Burnie began to speak.

“Someone took her? What do you mean someone took her?!”

“I mean exactly what it sounds like, Burnie. The fucking killer took her!”

Joel spins around and runs back into the building, making a b-line for his desk. He picks up the note and inspects it carefully. Burnie’s close behind him.

“What are you doing?”

“He said he left hints. There has to be something here that will tell us where to find her.” He stares hard at the note then hisses. “She is not going to die on my watch.”

Joel turns the note over and stares hard at the back. Joel twists it in the light and notices part of its raised. He moves it trying to get a better look it. It takes him a moment to recognize it as the logo for the flower shop that he bought the rose for Ray from. He looks from the note to the rose then back again.

“Got something?” Burnie asks.

Joel shakes his head before stopping and nodding. “Well I think so. This has the logo of where the flower girl worked.”

“So the hint is the flower shop?”

Joel thinks for a moment. “Maybe. Or it means the crime scene where we found her body.”

Burnie nods. “That’s a good enough lead. You hit the scene and I’ll go check the shop. Call if you get anything.”

Joel nods and picks up his things, leaving the building quickly. He drives quickly to the scene and gets out. He looks around, seeing it completely empty, but pulls out his gun to be safe. He heads inside, looking through each room carefully.

He enters the room that the body had been found in and finds a postcard taped to the far wall. He checks the room quickly then holsters his gun, and walks over to the postcard. He pulls it off the wall and looks at it.

On the front of it is a picture from the top of a hill, overlooking a city. The back held a quickly scrawled note, I bet Ray loves picnics. Maybe take him on one for your next date.

Joel stared at the note confused for a long moment trying to figure out what it meant. Finally it dawned on him that it was referring to the previous kill, the one that had happened up on the cliff overlooking town. He stuffed the note in his pocket and rushed out of the house, driving as quickly as possible.

When he arrived, he got out of the car and sprinted down the small wooded path to the overlook. He looked around and clenched his jaw tight when he saw no sign of Barbara. He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times. He looked around again, slower this time. He notices a small paper bag sitting on the ground near the tree line to his right and he walks over to it and picks it up. Another note is written on the bag, I heard these are your favorites! Enjoy!

Joel opens the bag with a confused look before fear begins to creep into his gut. The bags contents appeared normal, but Joel’s knows exactly what they are. Specific kind of donuts that you could only find at one place in town. Joel took a deep breath before walking briskly to his car and driving to Ray’s.

Evening was beginning to set in when Joel arrived and the bakery was empty. Ray grinned happily when he saw Joel come in.

“Hey Joel! I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” His smile fell a little when he saw Joel’s expression. “Everything okay?”

Joel nods then shakes his head. “Has anyone weird or strange come in today to buy donuts?”

Ray gives him a confused look. “You know I work in a bakery right? Weird people come in all the time.”

Joel sighs and leans against the counter. “I mean like… Out of the norm strange.”

Ray thinks for a moment then shakes his head. “No one who sticks out.”

Joel sighs again and drums his fingers on the counter. “Okay, well can I get some tea?” He asks, looking around.

“Sure thing.” Ray grins and turns around to start working.

Joel stares at the counter and notices something sticking out from under the register. He pulls it out and inspects it.

“Hey, Ray? What’s this green CD sleeve doing under the register?”

Ray turns back with a confused look. “Oh… That’s from next door. I guess someone forgot it and it got shoved under the register.”

Joel turns the disc over and inspects it farther noticing something drawn in the corner. He squints, holding it closer to look at it. He notices it’s the pawn piece from a chess set.

“Hey, Ray, I’ll be right back.” Joel mutters, leaving the store and heading next door.

The game store was a small place with rows and rows of games, ranging from old systems that aren’t even made anymore to the newest games. Several systems high shelves on the walls. Two men stand behind the counter, bickering.

Joel recognizes the one as Michael. The other is a lanky man with messy hair who he assumes is Gavin. They both stop their bickering when Joel approaches and Michael smirks at him.

“Well hello there. Detective Heyman, right?”

Joel nods. “Yes.” He shows the envelope to Michael. “What can you tell me about that?”

Michael gives him a strange look and takes the disc from him, giving it a quick once over. He snorts. “Fucking Catherine. This game is fucking shit. Like it’s a puzzle game where the easiest fucking setting is enough to make you want to fucking shoot yourself. And it’s all about morals and right and wrong and love and shit. It’s terrible. And I know we haven’t sold a copy of it in months.”

Joel nods and takes the disc back. “Thanks.”

He turns away and starts looking through the shelves. He finally comes to the c’s. He pulls the Catherine case off the shelf and looks it over, finding nothing strange. He starts to put it back when he hears something rattle inside the case. He opens it and finds another note.

Home sweet home was all it said. Joel stared at it for a long moment, mind trying to work out the clue. It came to him slowly, starting with realizing that if this guy knew about Ray and what he liked then he could easily know where he lived. He shoved the case back onto the shelf and left the store. He got into his car and went to his apartment.

He took the stairs to his apartment two at a time and stopped at the door. He wondered idly if he should’ve called Burnie for back-up but decided getting here was more important. He pushed open the door and stepped in quietly. The door was slammed shut behind and when he turned, he was met with something hard and blunt slammed into his diaphragm. He falls to his knees and is shoved backwards. Joel gasps for breathe and pushes away from the figure with his feet, not getting very far before the bat is pressed painfully into his sternum.

Joel coughs and struggles, but the bat presses harder in and effectively stops his struggling. The figure leans over and chuckles.

“I’m proud of you detective. You found her. Too bad you came by yourself. Should’ve brought some back up. Now there’s no guarantee that you’ll save her and you get to lay here and watch her die.”

Joel turns his head and sees Barbara lying on the floor not far from him. The bat dug in more and Joel turned back to the figure, coughing.

“Joel, Joel, Joel…” The figure tuts. “You’re not doing the best at our game. You’re making this too easy for me.”

He squats down and puts his hand around Joel’s bicep, thumb brushing the gunshot. Joel cringes then cries out as the thumb is dug farther into the healing wound. Blackness encircles Joel’s vision as pain lances through his body.

“I’d suggest you step up your game detective. Or bad things are going to start happening.” The figure’s grip tightens more and blackness closes further into Joel’s vision.

The figure stands, raising the bat up and bringing it down hard. The breath rushes from Joel again and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to get air. He hears chuckling and the door opening and closing. He twists some and reaches to shake Barbara’s shoulder.

“Barbara…” He chokes out hoarsely and coughs. He shakes her again, a little harder. “Barbara.”

He turns back to his back and fumbles to pull his phone out, flicking it on. Blood smears and screen and he looks at his hand, seeing it smeared with blood as well. He shakes off the feeling settling his gut and dials Burnie’s number.

Burnie picks up after the first ring. “Jesus Christ, Joel! There you fucking are! You fucking just ran the fuck off and haven’t kept in fucking contact all fucking day! Where the fuck are you?!”

Joel coughs again. “My… place…” He croaks. “Found… her…” He gives himself a small smile.

Joel faintly hears Burnie starting to yell at him before the blackness finally takes him.


	9. Chapter 9

Joel awakes slowly, pain burning through his chest. He blinked a few times and slowly recognized that he was staring up at his bedroom ceiling. He tries to move and groans, fresh pain blossoming. He hears someone enter and Burnie leans over him, face calm but eyes shining with anger.  
“You are the biggest fucking idiot on the planet! You fucking know to call for backup! What is wrong with you? You know how stupid it is to go barging in somewhere that had potential danger! You could’ve gotten fucking killed.” He glares down at Joel.  
Joel swallows and clears his throat, cringing a little. “Barbara…?” He asks softly.  
Burnie’s anger dissipates some and he looks away. “She lost a lot of blood, Joel.” Joel face falls. “But, they think we got here just in time. She’s in ICU right now. They’re being hopeful that she’ll make it and they called about 5 minutes ago saying that she’s starting to look better. Not out of the clear, but better. You did good finding her, Joel. I’ll give you that.”  
Joel lets out a relieved sigh and coughs again. Burnie moves and helps Joel sit up, using the wall for support. He hands him a glass of water and some pills and Joel takes them, chugging the water greedily. He gasps when he’s done and breathes heavily for a few moments.  
“Medics said you had some bruised ribs and a bit of your gunshot wound had started to reopen, but other than that your fine. Said you most likely blacked out from lack of air and the pain. I found you passed out on the floor near Barbara.”  
Joel nods and runs his hands through his hair. “Sorry about rushing in here. I didn’t expect him to be here. And all I could focus on was if I had waited for you then she might’ve not made it. And it clouded my judgment.”  
Burnie pats his shoulder. “It’s alright. Just… Don’t do it again. You scared the crap out of me, man.”  
“Sorry about that.” Joel looked at the bed sheepishly.  
Burnie turns to leave but stops and tosses Joel’s phone on the bed. “Also, your boyfriend is pretty worried about you. Might want to call him. And might want to find a new place to stay for a night or two. Your apartment is still a crime scene.”  
Joel groans as Burnie leaves the room, presumably to talk to the others investigating the scene. He sighs and looks at his phone, seeing he had 10 new texts and about 20 calls and voicemails, those were a mix of Burnie and Ray. He unlocks his phone and scrolls through the missed calls first, all but 3 being from Burnie. He switched to the texts, all of those from Ray, starting from confusion and shifting to worry. Joel dials Ray’s number and it’s picked up halfway through the first ring, Joel felt guilt pool in him. Ray’d been waiting for him to call.  
“Joel! Jesus, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for hours now. You just raced out of here earlier and didn’t say anything. I mean I assumed work and all, but you usually at least say goodbye. Are you okay?” Ray says in a rush.  
Joel feels guiltier at Ray’s tone. “Yeah, I’m fine. It was… There was a lead that if I didn’t follow right away then something bad might’ve happened. Sorry I rushed out.”  
The line is silent for a moment before Ray speaks again. “I’m just glad you’re alright. That’s all that matters to me.”  
They sit in silence for a few minutes before Ray speaks up again. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I’ll let you get back to work.”  
“Actually wait…” Joel chews his lip, not sure how best to ask.  
“Yeah, Joel?”  
Joel runs his free hand through his hair. “Well… It’s a bit of a long and complicated story, but I uhh… Can’t exactly stay at my place tonight… Do you think maybe…” He trails off, feeling stupid for asking Ray.  
There’s a beat of silence before Ray laughs. “Of course you can stay here, dumby. But I expect to hear the story about what happened about your apartment.”  
Joel smiles a little. “You sure? It’s a pretty long story.”  
“That’s what I’m hoping for.”   
Joel stands slowly from the bed, grunting from the effort.  
“You sure you’re okay?” Ray sounded worried again.  
Joel waves his hand even though Ray can’t see him. “Yeah, just a little winded. I’m fine.”  
“Okay…” Ray says slowly, obviously unconvinced.  
“I’m gonna finish up here then I’ll head over.” Joel looks at the clock, making a face at how late it had gotten. “I’ll be over within an hour, that work?”  
“Yeah. Whatever works for you. See you then, Joel.” Ray pauses for a moment. “Be safe.”  
“Yeah, I will. See you soon.” He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket and looked around his room.  
Joel quickly packed a bag with a few days worth of clothes, knowing how long it could sometimes take to clear a scene. He looked down at his clothes and decided to change, knowing that the clothes he was wearing would need to go to evidence anyway. He threw on a t-shirt and basketball shorts, leaving the other clothes on the bed. He slings the strap of his bag over his shoulder and makes his way out to the living room where Burnie and one other investigator are the only ones left.  
Joel jerks his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing back towards the bedroom. “Clothes are on the bed. I knew you’d want them, Kara.”  
The blond grinned. “You know my process well, Joel.” She picked up a bag off the counter. “If you gentleman will excuse me, some of us have work to do.” She giggled, going into Joel’s bedroom.  
Joel turned to Burnie. “Need anything from me?”  
Burnie shook his head. “Nah, anything I need I can just get tomorrow at work. So you’re good to go. Where you crashing?”  
Joel blushes a little and turns away.  
“Ahhhh.” Burnie smirks. “Staying with the boyfriend huh?”  
Joel rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Burnie. He’s not my boyfriend.”  
“Oh he’s not, huh?” Burnie grins and begins ticking reasons off on his fingers. “Well you’ve known him for a pretty long time, he gives you free food and drink from his shop, you’ve taken him on a few dates, you’ve stayed at his place once already, and he worries about you. That definitely sounds like a boyfriend to me.”   
Joel rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”  
Burnie laughs. “What? Are you saying you don’t want him to be your boyfriend?”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Burnie.” Joel said turning and leaving his apartment.  
He rubbed at his chest gently as he made his way out to his car. It was still incredibly sore, but he could at least breathe without it burning or shooting pains. He grimaced when he got into the car and buckled his seat belt, the belt running right across the bruising. Joel adjusts it, trying to get it to sit differently before just giving up and leaving for Ray’s. He rubs his face and gets out, going up to the door and knocking.  
“It’s open, Joel.” He hears Ray call.  
Joel tries the handle and finds it opens easily. He enters and closes and locks the door behind him before scanning the room for Ray. He finds him on the couch sitting cross legged and holding a control. What stops Joel though is what he’s wearing, not so much the pajama bottoms he had on, but the fact that he was in Joel’s hoodie. Joel thought about it, figuring he must’ve left it in his rush to leave before. Ray looked up and saw Joel’s look and looked down at himself.   
Ray blushed and gave Joel a sheepish grin. “Oh, I uh… got a little cold, and I couldn’t find one of mine. And yours was sitting on the chair.” Ray set the controller down, starting to tug the oversized hoodie off.  
“No, no. It’s fine… I like it on you. I just wasn’t expecting it.”  
Ray stops, the hoodie settling back around him. “Oh. Yeah, like I said… I was uh… cold.”  
Joel sets his bag down. “What’re you playing?”  
Ray picks the controller again. “Oh it’s the new Deadpool game. Just came out. It’s really good so far.” He says as Joel sits down.  
Joel nods and watches quietly as Ray plays the game, both of them laughing at the quips and bad jokes that Deadpool makes. After a while, Ray looks up at the clock.   
“Oh… It got late.” He chuckles and stands.   
Joel looks up too. “Oh, it did. Guess it’s good night then.” He says, starting to stretch out on the couch.  
Ray catches his hand and pulls him up. “What so you can have more nightmares or something? You’re not sleeping out here.”  
Ray turns and pulls Joel down the hall, who protests the whole time. “Ray, really. I’ll be fine on the couch.”  
Ray ignores him and pushes him towards the bed. “I don’t care what you say.” Several emotions move through his expression before he continues, quieter than before. “You had me worried sick today. You’re going to sleep in here with me.”  
Joel watches as Ray goes around to the other side of the bed, pulling off the hoodie and getting into bed. Joel continued standing there for a moment, feeling Ray’s eyes on him. He sighed reluctantly and pulled his own shirt off. He heard Ray gasp and he looked down at himself to see what could’ve caused that sort of reaction. His chest and upper abdomen were covered in a large bruise with smaller ones dotting the edges. It was all an ugly mix and purples and reds.   
He bites his lip. He’d completely forgotten about it, too busy enjoying Ray’s company to really think about this. Then he’d forgotten and relaxed enough to take his shirt off and let Ray see the fresh bruising. He held the shirt up, blocking the view of his chest, useless now that Ray’d already seen everything and looked away. He hears the bed shift and Ray’s hands pull his down gently, the shirt falling to the floor.   
Ray looks up at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks softly, hands ghosting over the marks.  
Joel shivers, unsure if it feels good or not. “Didn’t want you to worry more.”   
Ray’s hands stop for a moment before continuing their slow trail across Joel’s chest and stomach. “And how do you think I feel finding out like this?” He asks and Joel can feel his breath on his skin.  
Joel swallows and bites his lip. “I honestly forgot about it.”  
Silence stretches between them while Ray’s hands continue moving till they come to rest on Joel’s hips. Joel’s about to say something when the press of lips to his stomach stops the words in his throat. He finally looks down at Ray, who’s looking back at him with a calm expression. Joel reaches out and cups his cheek and Ray leans his head into it.  
“Sorry for worrying you more.” He says.  
He feels Ray smile against his hand and press a small kiss to his palm. “Just try to be safer.” He murmurs.  
“I will. I promise.”  
Ray takes Joel’s hand from his cheek and scoots back, gently pulling Joel onto the bed. He pushes him down and crawls over him carefully, leaning down and pressing gentle kisses up his stomach and chest. Joel’s breathe catches in his throat and he bites his lip.  
“Ray?” He says uncertainly.  
Ray hmms and continues kissing up Joel’s neck and across his jaw to his lips. The kiss starts slow and lazy, but when Ray lowers his hips to finally meet Joel’s it becomes frantic and passionate, each of them pouring their emotions into it. Joel groans and bucks up against Ray, hands finding their way to his hips. Ray moves his hips with Joel’s for a while before pulling away from the kiss with a growl. He slides down a little and pulls Joel’s shorts and boxers down far enough to get to his erection, doing the same to his own pants. He takes both of them in his hand and moans at the contact, letting his head drop. Joel’s hips twitch and he shudders, pulling Ray back into a fierce kiss. Ray moans again, starting to move his hand as Joel digs his fingers into Ray’s hips.  
“Jesus, Ray…” Joel groans when Ray rests his forehead against his shoulder, hand moving slowly.  
Joel leans up and sucks and bites at Ray’s neck and collar bone. Ray moans, pushing himself against Joel’s mouth. Joel starts to move his hips, eliciting a small whimper from Ray. Joel is about to find a new place to assault with his mouth when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Ray stops and pulls back, looking down at Joel with an unfocused look. He takes a deep breath and begins to get off of Joel.  
Joel grabs his wrist and pulls him back. “No. Fuck it. Burnie can fucking deal with it till later. I have more important things to do.”  
He pulls a very surprised Ray back down into a kiss. He reaches down and pushes his pants farther down, trying to kick them off. Ray chuckles and sits up, moving to take off Joel’s shorts and his own pants. He gets back on Joel, grinding against him before reaching into his nightstand and pulling out lube and a condom. He tears it open and rolls it onto Joel’s cock, then rubs a liberal amount onto it. Joel groaned and bucked his hips into Ray’s hand. Ray held Joel’s hips down and moved to position himself over Joel.  
“Ray… don’t you want to…”   
“Shut up, Joel.” Ray growled and slid himself slowly onto Joel’s cock.  
His head fell back with a long, low moan. He sat for a moment, letting himself adjust.  
“Fuck…” Joel’s hands slid up Ray’s thighs, holding his hips again. “Jesus…. It’s so tight…”  
Ray rolls his hips a little and Joel bites his lip on another moan. Ray smirks and does it again, slower. Joel thrusts up a little, trying to get a faster pace. Ray swats at his stomach gently.  
“No, no. You’re much too injured. Don’t wanna overexert yourself now do we?” He grins, planting his hands on Joel’s hips and holding him down.  
Joel watches Ray as he raises his hips and slowly pushes them back down. Joel groans and Ray does it again and again, twisting his hips a little every time he reaches the bottom. He rides Joel, finding a good pace after a few minutes. Joel watches his face, the way his eyelids flutter close, the slight part of his mouth, letting out soft pants with every motion. Ray stays like that way for a while before he opens his eyes again, meeting with Joel’s hungry gaze. He shudders and moans Joel’s name as he comes across Joel’ stomach, hunching over. Joel feels Ray clench around him and a strangled moan leaves his lips. He grabs Ray’s his tightly and thrusts up hard a few times before he comes. He pulls Ray down and presses a kiss to his forehead.  
Ray stays there for a moment before sliding off Joel. Joel takes the condom off, throwing it into the trash.  
“I can get you a towel?” Ray asks, still breathing heavy.   
Joel waves his hand, reaching over the bed for his shorts. He pulls his phone out and uses the shorts to wipe his stomach down. He tosses it back down and turns his phone on to check the text from Burnie.  
We got her just in time. She’s gonna be alright. Good job, Joel.  
Joel grins at his phone before setting it on the nightstand. He rolls on his side and sees Ray still sitting up. He wraps an arm around Ray’s waist and pulls him against him.  
“Goodnight, Ray.” He whispers, kissing his hair before drifting off to sleep, on the pleasant high of having saved someone. And of having someone who cared as much as Ray did.


	10. Chapter 10

Joel sighed contentedly, stretching out on the bed before rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow. He started to drift back to sleep when his alarm chirped at him. He quickly shut his alarm off and stretched again, finally realizing he was alone in bed. He looked around sleepily and got out of bed, finding his boxers and tugging them on. He pads out to the living room to see Ray humming happily to himself in the kitchen. Joel watches him for a moment before Ray turns and catches sight of him.  
Ray grins widely at him. “Good morning. Sleep okay?”  
Joel nods and leans in the doorway of the kitchen. “Just fine. You?”  
Ray’s grin doesn’t leave his face as he grabs a coffee mug off the counter and offers it to Joel. “I slept fantastic.”   
Ray winks before turning back to the stove. Joel takes a seat at the table, sipping at his coffee and watching Ray cook. Ray finishes soon after and turns around, setting the plates on the table. He gave Joel a quick kiss before sitting down across from Joel. They start eating in silence.  
“So…” Ray starts after a while. “Do I get an explanation?”  
Joel stares at his food, pushing it around his plate. He’d been dreading Ray asking. “What do you want to know?” He says softly.  
“Well, not that I don’t love you staying the night, I’d like to know why you needed a place to stay. And I do and don’t want to know what happened to your chest.”  
Joel looks down at himself, seeing the still dark and ugly bruising. “Well, they both kinda tie into each other. Uh… Well, my apartment is a crime scene so I can’t stay there right now. And it’s uh... a crime scene because I found Barbara and the killer there after he took her. And I’m sure you can guess how well that went.” He finishes quietly, not looking up from his plate.  
Ray stares at Joel’s chest for a long moment before looking away. “Jesus, Joel. You’re going to get yourself killed. What happened to being more careful?”  
Joel lets out a small laugh. “Well, sometimes I don’t think things through. Head gets a little jumbled and I get distracted. I just… I was stupid. Trust me… I know that. Burnie’s not gonna let me forget that anytime soon. But… I just couldn’t stand the thought of someone dying because I didn’t get there in time… I acted too hastily.” Joel pauses before adding, “I’m sorry I worried you.”  
Ray’s quiet for a long while and Joel finally looks up at him. Ray looks torn and Joel looks away sheepishly. They stay in silence for a while longer before Ray finally speaks.  
“Please…” He starts, voice barely above a whisper. “Don’t get yourself killed…. I…” His voice breaks a little and he gives Joel a pained smile. “Well, it’d really suck to lose my best customer.”  
Joel stares at Ray for a moment before he starts laughing. “Best customer? So is that all I am? Well guess I had to work for all those freebies and discounts, huh?” He winks.  
Ray opens and closes his mouth a few times before pouting. “That’s…. You’re a jerk.”  
Joel’s laughter fades and his expression turns serious. “But… Seriously…” He stops, thinking about his words. “Am I just that? Just a customer?”  
Ray smirks and leans back in his chair. “Because I worry over and invite all my customers to my apartment?”  
Joel huffs. “I’m being serious.”  
Ray gives him a soft smile. “Me too. In my own way.” He reaches across and takes Joel’s hand in his. “I mean, I thought we were way past the whole you’re-just-a-customer thing. I mean considering last night and all.” Ray grinned.  
Joel felt his face heat up. “To be fair, you started it.”  
Ray nodded. “Damn right I did. I knew you wouldn’t do anything. So I took some initiative.”  
Joel rolled his eyes. “I would’ve done something.”  
Ray snorted. “Oh sure. Maybe in like a few months. But you weren’t gonna do anything last night and I knew that. And hey, life is short. So ya know.” He shrugged.  
Joel sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He turned and looked at the clock on the microwave. “Hey, isn’t the bakery supposed to be open?”  
Ray looked at the clock then back to Joel. “Yeah, but I own it. I’ll open it whenever I damn well please. And this morning, well, I had a few things that were more important.” He grinned.  
Joel smiles back and rubs his thumb in absent minded circles on Ray’s hand. “And just what sort of things were so important, hmm?”  
Ray shrugs and smirks. “Well you know, breakfast, showering… Oh! And this dumby that I really like apparently needs someone else to take care of him. So busy morning.”  
Joel purses his lips. “You like him a lot, huh?”  
Ray nods. “Yeah. I do.”  
“Why? I mean, if you have to take care of him and all.”  
Ray shrugs. “He just kinda grows on ya. Wouldn’t think of taking care of anyone else.” He flashes Joel a smile before standing and pulling Joel up with him. “Come on. I believe someone probably has to get to work soon.”  
\--  
Joel’s morning moved sluggishly after he parted with Ray and went to work. He’d been pulled into his bosses office almost immediately and lectured about his stupidity the previous day and was threatened with suspension. The interaction ended with his boss placing a hand on his shoulder and telling him that while he was a moron he still did well. When he got to his desk he was yelled at by Burnie again, along with a few other coworkers.  
After lunch Burnie drove them to the hospital. “The doctors say she’s awake. So we’re gonna check on her. Maybe she remembers something too.”  
Joel nodded, watching the buildings blur by. Burnie parked and they made their way inside. Joel hung back while Burnie talked at to the nurses and got Barbara’s room number. Burnie waved to him, starting to head down a hallway and Joel followed. The room was quiet aside from the beeps and whirs of the machines as they entered.  
Barbara lay on the bed, eyes closed. She was pale with dark bruises around her neck. The door clicked closed and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to focus on them.  
“Fancy meetin you here.” She gave a small smile.  
Burnie chuckled and sat down next to the bed. “Feeling okay?”  
She gives a small shrug. “I certainly could be worse. So I can’t really complain.”  
Burnie nods thoughtfully and silence falls upon the trio for a few minutes before Barbara speaks again.   
“I’m assuming you want to know if I remember anything before I woke up in a hospital room with tubes down my throat, eh?”  
“If you remember anything, it could really help figure out who did this.” Joel says quietly.  
Barbara shifts, sitting up a little. “I really don’t remember much. I’ve been trying to think back, but basically everything after leaving work is a blur.”  
Joel steps forward, picking up the chart at the end of the bed and flips through it. “Looks like it was the same thing I was drugged with.”  
Burnie purses his lips. “So you don’t remember anything, Barbs?”  
She furrows her brow, thinking hard. “Well, I had left work late. It was still kinda light out and the parking lot at the station is enclosed and guarded. Umm.. I stopped somewhere to get dinner and then everything gets a little fuzzy. I remember a dark cold room. And not being able breathe. He.... He talked to me. But I don’t remember what he said...” She stops and shakes her head. “That’s all I remember. Sorry I couldn’t help more.”  
Burnie pats her hand. “It’s okay. You did your best. That’s all we ask.”  
She stares at her lap still in thought for a moment before glancing up. “I do remember one other thing.” She pauses and both men wait expectantly. “His laugh. It was... maniacal given the situation, but. Well it would definitely stand out even without the crazy.”  
The pair exchanged confused looks. “His laugh? How did it stand out?”  
She gave a small shrug. “It was just... different. It’s... hard to explain. And sounds kinda stupid. But it’s something that would definitely stand out.”  
They exchange another look. “Is it something you’d recognize?”  
She shrugs. “Probably. But what are you going to do, drag me around town making everyone laugh for me?”  
Joel gave her a flat look. “No. But if we manage to find any suspects we can have them laugh for you and see if it rings any bells.”  
Barbara nods. “Makes sense.”  
Burnie stands. “We’ll let you get some rest. Can’t have one of the best reporters in the city out of commission for long can we?”  
She grins. “Nope. Sure can’t.”  
They exchanged goodbyes and left.  
\--  
Joel’s fist came down on the desk and he glowered at the board in front of him.  
“Really, Joel?” Burnie asked from beside him.  
“It’s been nearly a month. He hasn’t done anything.”  
“Isn’t that good though? No one’s been killed. Barbs is better. Everyone’s safe.”  
“But he has just stopped. Why would he stop. He’s getting at something. And I have a bad feeling about this.”  
Burnie rolled his eyes. “Calm down Joel.”  
Joel glared at him. “I’ll calm down when this fucker is caught or dead.”  
A knock on the doorframe startled them both and they turned. Ray smiled brightly at them.  
“Hey guys. Sorry if I interrupted.”  
Joel relaxes a little and goes over and gives Ray a quick kiss. “Quitting time already?”  
Ray laughs. “You are working to hard. This is the 4th time I’ve come in and you didn’t realize how late it was.”  
Joel shrugs. “It happens.”  
Burnie stands and stretches. “Thank god you’re here. I don’t think I could handle moody for much longer.”  
Ray smiles and moves out of the way so Burnie could leave the room. “I left a present on your desk for putting up with grumpy pants.”  
Burnie brightened. “Oh, your presents are the best. Later.” He called over his shoulder.  
Ray watched him go before turning back to Joel. “Ready to head home?”  
Joel nodded. “You have no idea.”  
Ray grins. “Let’s go then.” They start out to Joel’s car. “Hey, can we stop by my place? I forgot to grab something.”  
“Sure thing.”   
Joel starts up the car and drives to Ray’s. He gets out and follows him up to the apartment.  
“You didn’t have to come in you know.” Ray comments, setting the keys on the counter and making his way back to the bedroom.  
Joel shrugs. “I know. But I did anyway.” He leans against the wall, looking around. “Hey, Ray?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why do you have a vase of roses out here?”  
Ray came back a moment later with a bag in hand and a look of complete confusion on his face. “What do you mean why? I assumed you had sent them?”   
Joel frowned. “When did you get them?”  
“Today. It’s why I forgot this.” Ray held up the bag.   
“Did anything come with them?”  
Ray shook his head. “No. Should I be concerned?”  
Joel frowned and walked over to the roses, studying them. A small bit of white stuck out from under the vase. He moved it, revealing a note.   
“I thought you said nothing came with this.”  
“Nothing did. That wasn’t there when I left. Joel, should I be worried?”  
Joel looked from the note to Ray. “Pack a bag for longer. You’re staying with me this week.” Joel turned and pulled out his phone.  
“Joel, what’s-”  
“I said go pack a bag, Ray.”  
Ray looked down sheepishly before turning and going back to his room. Joel watched him go before dialing Burnie’s number. He opened the note and read it, waiting for Burnie to pick up.  
Hope your boyfriend enjoyed his gift. <3  
Joel glared at the words and flipped it over, expecting more.  
“You just left? What could you possibly need?” Burnie’s voice cut through his thoughts and he shook his head.   
“The killer is active again. Well, not active that he’s killing anyone. But he sent Ray roses. Then while Ray was gone, broke in and left me a note.”  
Burnie was quiet for a long moment. “Is he..?”  
“He’s staying with me.”  
“Okay. I’ll send someone over now.”  
Joel hung up and put his phone away. Ray cleared his throat and Joel looked up to see him standing awkwardly at the end of the hall.  
“So still gonna keep me in the dark?” He asked quietly.  
Joel opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing and running his hands through his hair. He set the note down and walked over to Ray. “It’s not that. It’s... complicated?”  
Ray nods slowly. “So me knowing anything about why a killer is toying with me isn’t important?”  
“How-”  
“You only ever get that face when this killer is involved. And it’s not really hard to put together.” Joel frowned and Ray pulled him closer. “You know, you really shouldn’t worry.”  
“And why’s that?” Joel says, a little harshly but Ray just brushes his tone off.  
“Well cause I have this big, scary but devilishly handsome detective boyfriend. And he wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” Ray grins and winks.  
Joel fights to hide his smile. “Oh?”  
“Oh, yes. He’s very good at protecting me.” Ray says matter of factly.  
Joel hmmms thoughtfully before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Ray smirks and wraps his arms around Joel’s neck. A knock at the door ends the kiss and Joel walks quickly over to answer.   
“Oh, hey, Ryan. Wasn’t expecting you.”  
“Hey to you too, Joel. Burnie said you needed someone over. So here I am.” Ryan smiled.  
Joel moves aside to let Ryan in and motions Ray over. “Wait here.” He says before leading Ryan across the apartment.   
They speak in hushed tones and Joel hands Ryan his key to Ray’s place. Ryan nods and Joel turns and makes his way back to Ray.  
“Ready to leave?”  
Ray looks around Joel to Ryan who is busy looking at the roses before turning back and nodding. “Yup.”  
Joel takes his hand and they leave for Joel’s. They get back and Joel kicks off his shoes, starting to undress on the way to his bedroom. Ray chuckles, watching him go. He turns and goes to the kitchen, looking around.  
“Joel Heyman.” Ray frowns at Joel from the bedroom doorway.   
Joel looks up from his drawer, confused. “Uhhh, I didn’t do it?”  
“How are you still alive? You have like no food in your kitchen. It’s all alcohol.”  
Joel grins sheepishly. “To be fair, I’ve been at your place a lot lately. Didn’t really need food here.”  
Ray rolls his eyes. “I was going to make us something. But guess I’m not now, huh?”  
“Pizza and movies?”  
Ray makes a face. “Chinese?”  
Joel shrugs. “Whatever works for me. You know what I like. I’m gonna shower.”  
Joel gives Ray a quick kiss on his way to the bathroom and Ray returns to the living room, plopping down on the couch and ordering dinner. Joel joins him on the couch when he’s finished showering, pulling Ray close to him. They sat in silence watching TV till their food arrived. They ate and talked about their day before settling in for a movie.   
\--  
The sky was a foreboding shade of yellow and thunder rolled off in the distance and a gust of wind blew past. Joel looked around confused. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten to the park or when it had starting storming. He started through the park and frowned when it seemed to stretch forever in any direction he went. He stopped and turned in a slow circle, trying to find anything that would help him. He heard a scream and a laugh that became drowned out by another clap of thunder. Lightning flashed brightly and he covered his eyes.   
A mist began to creep in as he moved his hand away. He looked around again and saw the outline of a building in the distance. He made his way to it, movements sluggish despite his effort to go faster. He reached the building after what felt like ages and moved inside. Rain began to drizzle and Joel had to strain to hear the soft whimpering coming from inside. He followed it to a dimly lit room.  
“Excellent of you to join us, Mr. Heyman. Someone was just dying for you to get here.”   
Thunder clapped loudly and Joel jolted awake, looking around. Ray looked at him and rubbed his eyes and gave a small smile.  
“Guess it was a shit movie and we fell asleep.” Ray chuckled, yawning.  
“Guess so…” Joel muttered quietly, turning to look at the clock. 1 A.M.  
Ray touched Joel’s shoulder lightly and he flinched. “You okay?” Joel nods slightly and Ray frowns. “You had another nightmare, didn’t you?”  
Joel stays silent and Ray pushes him back against the couch in climbs into his lap. He presses their foreheads together. “I’m here. I’m fine. Nothing is going to happen to me.”   
He presses their lips together before Joel can say anything. Joel sits still for a moment before melting into the kiss, placing his hands on Ray’s hips and pulling him closer. The kiss heats up and Joel turns them, pining Ray to the couch. He grinds his hips down and Ray’s moan almost covers up the sound of Joel’s phone ringing.  
He stops and looks at the table where it sat, lighting up and vibrating. He felt uneasy as he picked it up and answer.  
“Hello?” He said, feeling panic begin to rise.  
“Uncle Joel?” A tiny voice whispered through the speaker.  
“Mason? What’s wrong?”   
“Uncle Joel someone came and took mommy away.”


	11. Chapter 11

Joel swallowed thickly. “Mason? Mason what happened?”  
“Someone came and took mommy. I got scared and Mommy said to hide. She said to call you before she left.”  
“Where are you, Mason?” Joel started towards the door, grabbing his keys.  
“Under Mommy’s bed. Uncle Joel, is Mommy okay?”  
Joel squeezed his eyes tight. “Yeah, Mason. She’s gonna be fine. I’ll be over soon. Don’t move, kay?”  
“Okay, I won’t.”  
Joel hung up and started out the door, but Ray’s hand grabbing his arm stopped him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
Joel’s face twisted with rage and he pulled harshly out of Ray’s grasp. “I’m going to keep my fucking family safe.” He hissed, moving for the door again.  
Ray moved and quickly put himself between Joel and the door, jaw set determinedly. “No. Not like this. You are not going without fucking calling someone. And you are NOT going without me.”  
They stayed silent for a long moment, glaring before Joel finally threw his hands up angrily. “Alright! Fine. I’ll fucking call Burnie. Let’s go.”  
He shouldered past Ray, pulling out his phone and dialing Burnie’s number on the way to the car. Ray followed after, still frowning. Joel stood by his car for a minute before punching the roof.  
“God damn it, Burnie. Pick up your fucking phone.” He pulled the phone away from his ear to redial, waiting.  
“Hello?” Burnie mumbled sleepily.  
“Jesus fuck. Finally.” Joel muttered getting into the car and Ray following suit.  
“Good morning to you too sunshine.” It was silent for a moment. “What happened?” Burnie sounded more awake and Joel could hear him beginning to move around.  
“He took Lauren.” Joel said in a level tone.  
“Oh.” Burnie said quietly. “Meet you there. Be careful.”  
Joel tossed his phone into the center console and gripped the steering wheel hard. Ray watched him for a minute before reaching over and prying one hand off the wheel and holding it in both of his.  
“The anger’s not going to help, you know.” He said softly.  
Joel stares out the window for a long moment before deflating a little. “I know.” He whispers. “But, it’s my family. My sister. And I-“  
“I know. I know.” Ray said quietly, rubbing the back of Joel’s hand. “But you need to take a deep breath. And think. Storming in won’t help, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt. Again.” Ray gave him a small smile.  
Joel sighed and squinted out the windshield as it began to drizzle. “It’s just… It’s hard.”  
Ray hmmed thoughtfully and they let the conversation fall into silence for the remainder of the drive. Joel pulled into the driveway and started to get out of the car, but Ray’s hand on his held tight.  
“Shouldn’t we wait?”  
“Mason’s in there scared and alone. Burnie will be close behind. Wait out here. Call 911 if something happens. But I’m going in, Ray.” He tugged his hand free of Ray’s and made his way to the house.  
The front door was left slightly ajar and Joel pushed it open with his forearm. A table was overturned in the entrance hall, scattering its contents across the floor and leaving broken glass from a vase mixed with the clutter. Joel sidestepped it all carefully and made his way to the living room, where he could hear the TV playing dully. The room was a mess, the only other light coming from a lamp that had been knocked over.  
Joel ignored the room in favor of going up the stairs to his sister’s room. He stood in the doorway for a moment and heard a quiet whimper. He took a few steps in and knelt down, looking under the bed.   
“It’s okay, Mason. It’s just me. It’s safe to come out now.”  
Mason stayed under the bed for a few more seconds before slowly crawling out. Joel gave him a tired smile and the boy ran over to him and hugged him tightly, tears starting to fall.  
“U-uncle Joel…” He sniffled, burying his face in Joel’s chest. “Where’s m-mommy… Is she okay…”  
Joel hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. “It’ll be okay buddy. I promise. Everything will be okay.”  
Voices drifted up from downstairs and Mason clung to Joel, starting to shake.  
“It’s okay. It’s just the police, Mason. Good guys. They’re here to help find your mom.” Joel soothed, standing up and adjusting Mason so he was on his hip.  
Mason held tightly to Joel as he left the room. More voices filled the downstairs and footsteps sounded on the stairs. Joel met Burnie and Ray at the top, the two sharing a smile.  
“Well I’m glad you’re here Ray.” Burnie said before turning to Joel. “We need you downstairs to work. Can you… leave him up here or something?”  
Joel nodded and tried to set Mason down but the boy clung to him with surprising strength. “Mason, buddy I need to do some work. I gotta put you down for a bit.”   
The boy shook his head quickly, still holding tight. Joel sighed and was cut off by Ray holding a hand up. Joel closed his mouth and watched as Ray circled around to stand behind the shoulder that Mason had his face buried in.  
“Hey, Mason.” Ray said softly, and Mason peeked over Joel’s shoulder. “I’m Ray. Do you remember me? I’m your Uncle’s boyfriend. I work at the bakery. You’ve come in a few times.” The boy stares at him for a few minutes before giving a curt nod and Ray’s grin widens. “Well if I remember correctly you’ve been playing Pokemon. You wanna show me your team while you uncle does some work?”  
Mason stares at him for a moment before nodding reluctantly. Joel kisses the top of his head. “Don’t worry. Ray will take care of you, okay?”  
Mason looks up and Joel then nods again. Ray smiles and takes him from Joel, talking to him while they walked to Mason’s room. Joel sighs and turns back to Burnie.   
“Let’s get to work.”  
\--  
Joel rubbed at his eyes, looking around sleepily. They’d been working for 3 hours and he was ready to go home. Burnie patted his shoulder.   
“Go get Mason and Ray and head home. You don’t need to be in till after lunch. And bring Mason.”  
Joel nods. “You sure?”  
“Yes I’m sure. You’ve done enough. Go home and get some sleep.”  
Joel nods again and heads up the stairs to Mason’s room. Joel peeked into the room and smiled. Ray was stretched on the bed with Mason curled against his side, a still open book open on his chest. Joel stepped into the room and went over to Mason’s closet and began quietly packing a bag.   
“You shouldn’t sneak around while people are sleeping you know.” Came a sleepy mumbled from behind Joel. He turned and watched Ray rub at his eyes. “Time is it?”  
Joel pulled out his phone to check. “Almost 5.”  
Ray blinked a few times. “Really?”  
Joel chuckled and nodded. “Yes really. I can see why you would be confused seeing as you were sleeping.”  
“Wasn’t sleeping.” Ray pouted.  
“Sure you weren’t. Anyway, get Mason. We’re gonna go home and sleep.”  
Ray nodded, sitting up and pulling Mason into his lap. He stood and Mason muttered something tiredly and wrapped his arms around Ray’s neck. Joel took Ray’s hand, interlacing their fingers and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leading him out and to the car.  
Ray got into the back, putting Mason on the seat with his head in Ray’s lap. Joel got behind the wheel, leaving behind his sister’s house for his apartment. Ray was nodding off as they pulled up to the building but he waved Joel off when he tried to take Mason.  
Joel got pillows and blankets from the closet once they were inside and set up the couch to act as a bed. Ray laid him down and tucked him in, brushing some loose hair from his face. He straightened and turned to see Joel leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom.  
“Never pegged you to be good with kids.”  
Ray rubbed the back of his neck. “Well you know, you work in a bakery and you kinda get use to them.”  
Joel smiles. “Sure. That’s it.”  
Ray walks over to Joel and leans up to give Joel a kiss. “Oh shut up.”  
Joel laughs. “It’s cute.”   
Ray rolls his eyes and nudges past Joel to go into the bedroom. He changes and crawls into bed, letting out a contented sigh. “So much better.”  
“What is?” Joel asks, going to his side and getting ready for bed.   
“Being in a bed and not on a couch for one. Being in a bed that isn’t a child’s bed for two. And,” Ray turns and grins at Joel. “Being in bed with you for three.”  
“You’re a sap.” Joel laughs and crawls in next to Ray, pulling him close.  
“Yeah, maybe. But you love it.”  
“I do indeed.” Joel gave him another quick kiss. “Night, Ray.”  
“Night, Joel.”  
\--  
Joel awoke slowly, the previous night’s events coming back slowly. He rolled over and noticed the other side of the bed was empty and he wondered why Ray had left without saying anything.  
Probably realizing you’re more trouble than you’re worth. Joel shook that thought from his head as he heard laughter coming from the other room.  
Joel got up and went to investigate and found Ray and Mason giggling in the kitchen and covered in flour. Mason stood on a stool and Ray stood behind him, arms on either side, helping him knead dough. Ray caught sight of Joel in the doorway and beamed at him.  
“I hope we didn’t wake you.”  
Joel shook his head. “You didn’t.” He walked in, giving Mason a kiss on the head and Ray a kiss on the lips. “What are you two up to in here?”  
“Ray’s teachin me to make pizzas!” Mason grinned happily.  
Ray grinned sheepishly at Joel. “We were up before you. And I didn’t want to get you up early. You didn’t get as much sleep and all and-“  
Joel cut him off with a kiss. “You are far too good for me.”  
Ray laughs. “Nah. I’m perfect for you. Go shower. Me and Mason got breakfast-slash-lunch covered, don’t we buddy?”  
“Yup!”  
Joel nodded and turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. “By the way, they have a word for breakfast-slash-lunch. It’s called brunch.” Joel winks and ducks through the doorway, dodging the towel Ray threw.  
Joel showered and changed into clean clothes. He came out to find Ray and Mason sitting the table with the DS in front of them. Ray smiled when he came out and stood.  
“Come on Mason. Bath time.” Mason pouted but slid out of the chair, grabbing Ray’s hand.  
Ray walked over to Joel and gave him a quick kiss. “The pizza’s are in the oven. Can you take them out when the timer goes off?”  
“Well, I think I can handle that.” He grinned.  
Joel went and sat on the couch, flipping through channels. He stopped on a finance channel, only half watching it. When the timer beeped he got up and shut the oven off, pulling the pans out and setting them on the stove.  
“Hey Joel!” Ray called from the bedroom. “Can you bring Mason’s bag in here?”  
Joel went back to the living room, picking up the bag by the couch and going into the bedroom. Ray knelt in front of Mason, drying his hair. Ray pulled the towel away and smiled at Mason’s pout.  
“You know,” He said turning to Joel. “Aside from the green eyes, he looks a lot like you. Especially,” He turned back to Mason and ruffled his still damp hair and stood. “When his hair is all messed up.”  
Joel rolled his eyes and held the bag out to Ray.   
“Oh what? I have to do all the work? I’d like to shower too you know.” Ray gave him a cheeky grin.  
Joel rolled his eyes and Ray turned to go to the bathroom but a small hand caught his and stopped him.  
He smiled down at Mason. “Don’t worry. I’m just gonna get cleaned up. I’ll be right back. You’re uncle will keep you company till I’m back.”  
Mason let go after a minute and turned to Joel, who opened the bag and helped him get dressed. Ray showered quickly, changing into shorts and a tshirt before walking back to the living room.  
“Joel Heyman. What on earth are you doing?” Ray grinned, watching Joel look up sheepishly from a dozing Mason.  
“I uh.. was just talking to him?”  
“Uh huh. Try again.” Ray said walking over to the couch and sitting on Mason’s other side.  
“Uh, story?”  
“Well you effectively put him to sleep. So I guess that is more accurate. He’s 5. You realize that right? He’s not going to understand anything you say.”  
“Never hurts to start them young.”  
“Yes, Joel. Yes it does. Come on, let’s eat. We have to go to the station right?”  
Joel nodded. Ray stood and Mason perked up a bit and took his hand, trailing sleepily behind Ray to the kitchen.  
They ate quietly before heading to the station. Ray sat at Joel’s desk with Mason playing his DS in his lap while Joel went to find Burnie.  
“Hey, Burnie.” Joel said when he finally found him.  
“Ah, good you’re here. The uh… child services agent just arrived too.”  
Joel looked confused for a moment before realization flashed across his face. “Oh no. No no no. Burnie, he is not going into some agency.”  
Burnie held a hand up. “It’s not for long. Just until this case is solved.”  
“Burnie no.”  
Burnie gave Joel a level look. “Joel. You can’t keep him safe while trying to work this case at the same time. He will only be in for a little while. Then you can take him back.”  
Joel’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “Fine. But he will be back with his mother. I swear it.” He looked across the room to where Ray and Mason sat, laughing and happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Ray frowned. “What do you mean, protective services?”  
Joel ran his hand through his hair. “Just… It’s not for long. Just until this guy is caught. It’s to keep Mason safe. I… We can’t give him the protection he needs from this guy right now.”  
Ray looked over to where Mason sat before turning back to Joel, still frowning. “You know he’s not going to go that easy right? And he’s 5. You can’t just… explain what’s going on to him.”  
Joel looked at the floor. “You think I don’t know that? This is hard for me to do. But it needs to be done. This guy has my sister. I’m going to find them both. And he’ll be back with her again.”  
Ray’s frown softened and he put a hand on Joel shoulder, sliding it up to cup Joel’s cheek. “Hey. It’ll be alright.”  
Joel leaned into Ray’s hand and sighed. “I hope so.”  
\--  
“But… I wanna stay with you and Uncle Joel…” Mason looked at Ray, teary-eyed. “Don’t you want to hang out with me?”  
Ray pulled Mason close. “Ah, of course I do buddy. But… You have to go stay with someone for a little bit. It’ll be better for you. Then, we can hang out all the time.”  
Mason sniffled and rubbed at his face.  
“Hey don’t cry. We won’t even say goodbye, alright? Then… Well then it’s like we’re not really apart. Just… Not together right then. Okay?”  
Mason thinks it over for a minute before nodding slowly. “Promise we’ll hang out?”  
Ray grins. “Of course, buddy. All you want.”  
Ray looks up at Joel who turns and nods to the social worker. She walks over and takes Mason’s hand after he slides out of Ray’s lap. Ray ruffles his hair and smiles.  
“Be good, alright?”  
Mason nods and the social worker leads him out of the room. Ray slumps back against the chair.   
“That was… By far one of the hardest things I’ve ever done in my life.”  
Joel chuckles and leans against the table next to Ray. “You did really great.”  
Ray gives him a tired smile. “Well you know.” He shrugs.  
Joel leans down and kisses the top of Ray’s head. “Wanna head home? Burnie said they don’t need anything else tonight.”  
Ray nods and stands. “Yes. Home. Definitely.”  
Joel smiles and takes Ray’s hand as they leave.  
\--  
Joel’s awoken the next morning to his shoulder being shaken gently. He blinks a few times, Ray’s face above him finally coming into focus.   
“Morning.” Ray smiles down at him.  
“Mornin’.” Joel mumbles, rubbing his eyes.   
“I made you breakfast.” Ray says, still smiling.  
Joel sits up and Ray straightens. Joel glances at the clock then back to Ray with a confused look. “Don’t you have work?”  
Ray scoffed in mock offence. “All this time we’ve known each other and you still don’t know that the bakery is never open on Sundays?” He finishes with a grin.  
Joel wraps his arms around Ray’s waist and pulls him down onto the bed, rolling on top of him. He kisses along his jaw before capturing Ray’s lips in a slow kiss. Ray kisses back for a few moments before breaking the kiss.  
“Food’s going to get cold, you dork. Get up.” He says, squirming underneath Joel.  
Joel kisses Ray’s nose before pushing himself off the bed and pulling on a pair of pants. Ray gets up and goes to the kitchen, Joel following close after.  
“Smells amazing.” Joel says, inhaling deeply.  
“Well, I mean, it is bacon. It always smells good.”  
Joel nods. “Fair point.”  
They sit at the table and begin to eat. After a few bites, Joel frowns down at his plate.  
“What’s wrong?” Ray asks with a frown of his own.  
Joel points to the plate. “This is just French toast. How… How are they so fucking good?”  
Ray stares at him for a moment before laughing. “Well, you know. Years of fine tuning. Plus using good bread helps.” He beams proudly.  
Joel shakes his head. “You are a god.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t go that far. But you’re more than welcome to worship me on occasion.” He winked.   
Joel smirked. “Oh, that so?”  
“Mhmmm.” Ray grinned going back to his food and they finish eating in silence.  
“So what do you want to do today?” Joel asked while he cleaned up the dishes.  
Ray shrugs. “Movies? Or video games? You definitely need a relaxing day.”  
“Cause getting my ass kicked by you all day is relaxing?”  
Ray grins and makes his way to the living room. “I’ll go easy on you.”  
Joel chuckles and follows him out, plopping onto the couch. Ray brings the controllers over and hands one to Joel. They start up the Xbox and begin playing.   
\--  
Joel groans. “That was cheating Ray!”  
Ray lets out a delighted laugh. “No it wasn’t. You just can’t play.”  
Joel pouts for a minute before leaning over and kissing Ray’s neck. Ray squirms, shifting away from Joel.  
“Hey! Play fair!”  
“I am.” Joel grins and moves closer to Ray, kissing his jaw.  
“Joel…” Ray whines, trying to move away again.  
Joel laughs and nudges Ray down.  
“Oh now you’re definitely not playing fair.” Ray laughs, setting his controller on the floor.  
Joel hmm’s and plants more kisses along Ray’s jaw. Ray turns his head slightly and catches Joel’s lips. Joel smiles before deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Ray’s mouth. Ray shifts, allowing Joel to lay between his legs. Joel grinds his hips down and Ray moans into the kiss.  
Ray squirms around and manages to flip them so that he’s straddling Joel. He kisses down Joel’s neck, undoing his pants. He tugs Joel’s pants down far enough to get to his cock and wraps one hand around the base, starting to pump slowly.   
Joel groans, rolling his hips into Ray’s hand. He grabs Ray’s shirt and pulls him into a heated kiss. Joel moans when Ray runs a thumb over the head and he bucks more into the touch. Ray continues for a few moments before sitting back slightly and pushing his shorts and boxers down far enough to get at his own erection. Ray shifts and presses his hips against Joel’s and wraps his hand around both their cocks.  
Joel hisses. “Jesus fuck…”  
Ray moans, starting to move his hand. Joel moves his hips with Ray’s hand and they both groan. Joel slides one hand under Ray’s shirt and his other slips down to wrap around Ray’s. He squeezes and Ray shudders.   
Joel moves their hands, quickly picking up the pace. Ray whimpers and his head drops to Joel’s shoulder. Joel lets out a long sigh and Ray’s back arches as he comes, hips bucking erratically into their hands. Joel groans and comes shortly after Ray.  
Ray presses their foreheads together and for a while the only sounds in the apartment is of their heavy breathing. Ray sits back finally and pulls his shirt off to haphazardly clean up the mess before tossing it on the floor. He lies back down, burying his face into Joel’s chest. Joel chuckles and wraps his arms around Ray.  
“You’re still a cheater.” Ray mutters, grinning.  
“Sure I am. But I didn’t see you complaining.”   
“Shush. Not the point.”   
Joel hums and wraps his arms tighter around Ray. Ray turns the Xbox off, flipping to a random channel on the TV and both men start to drift off. Joel’s phone buzzes on the table and he sleepily reaches out for it.  
“Hello?” He mutters, eyes still closed.  
A voice tsked him. “Sleeping on the job? Dear me detective, that’s no way to go about finding your sister.”  
Joel’s eyes flew open and he squirmed his way to sit up. Ray grumbled and sits up, rubbing at his eyes. He gives Joel a confused look before frowning at Joel’s expression.  
“I swear to god-”  
“Ah, no need for swearing to god. She’s just fine, detective. See?”  
There was a muffled grunt followed by the rustling of fabric.  
“You’re going to pay for this you son of a bitch.” Lauren’s hoarse voice drifted through the speaker.  
There was more rustling then a dull thump.  
“See? She’s just fine. She’s a real fighter. Stubborn too. Real fun.” The voice laughed.  
Joel frowned, it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it before.  
“Anyway. Time is ticking, dear detective. I can guarantee that she won’t keep me entertained long.”  
And the line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Joel sat with a stunned look, phone still pressed to his ear. Ray seemed to wake up more and waved a hand in front of Joel’s race.

“Hey. You alright?” He asked, frowning in concern.

Joel stared at Ray for a moment before standing and going to the bedroom. “I need to go to work.” He muttered.

Ray followed after, watching him from the doorway. “What do you mean you need to go to work? Joel, it’s Sunday. You’re running yourself ragged.”

Joel shook his head, changing. “No time to rest.”

Ray frowned deeper and Joel slide by him after he was changed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

And with that he grabbed his keys and phone and left for the station.

\--

Burnie came in the next morning to find Joel asleep at his desk. He watches him for a moment before nudging Joel awake. Joel jolts upright, blinking rapidly.

“Did you fucking sleep here?”

Joel rubs his eyes and looks up at Burnie. “Uh, no?”

Burnie purses his lips and nods. “You wanna try that again?”

Joel looks down and Burnie nods. “That’s what I thought. Does Ray even know?” When Joel doesn’t respond, Burnie continues. “Didn’t think so. Might wanna tell him. And I catch you sleeping in this office again, Joel, I swear to god I will get you removed from this case.”

“But-” Joel started and stopped when Burnie held a hand up to stop him.

“Nope. Don’t wanna hear it. Save the excuses for Ray.” He turned and sat at his desk, back to Joel.

Joel ran his hands through his hair and turned back to his desk, sifting through the papers to find his phone. He found it after a few moments and checked his messages. He frowned when he saw that he had none. He sent a quick text to Ray, apologizing for not telling him that he was staying at the office.

He set his phone down and stood, going to get a cup of coffee. He came back and sat down, checking his phone again. Still nothing. His frown deepened and he shuffled through the papers on his desk, deciding to try to make some sense of his hastily scribbled notes.

He’s interrupted later by a paper bag being dropped in front of him. He looks at it in confusion and looks up at Burnie.

“Eat. Then we’re meeting in the conference room.” He turns and leaves.

Joel checks the bag, pulling out a few fries and eating them. He pulled his phone back out and sighed when he saw that he had no new messages. He sent another text to Ray before sitting back in his chair and organizing his desk while eating.

A few moments later his phone buzzed and he checked and saw that Ray finally responded.

_It’s fine. You’re busy and want to solve this, I get that. Just… try not to get yourself killed, yeah?_

Joel drummed his fingers on his desk for a few moments before responding.

**I’ll be careful. I’ll be home tonight. Promise. Need a ride?**

_Nope. One of the guys can give me a ride. Don’t worry about it. Should I make dinner? Or will you just get something on your way back?_

**Make something. You’re cooking is amazing.**

_Alright. I’ll find something to make. Getting busy. See you at home._

Joel sighed and tucked his phone into his pocket, finishing the last of his food before quickly heading to the conference room to meet Burnie and others helping on the case.

The meeting didn’t last long, getting interrupted by another officer poking his head in.

“There’s a body.”

Burnie frowned. “Why are you coming to us?”

The officers eyes flick from Joel to the board behind them before going back to Burnie.

“Oh…” Was all Burnie said.

Joel felt his stomach drop. “Are you… sure?”

The officer opened and closed his mouth a few times before deciding on an answer. “You should just grab your gear.”

Joel swallowed and nodded, following closely behind Burnie as he went back to his desk.

\--

Joel chewed his lip, staring at the door. A hand came down on his shoulder and he flinched.

“Hey, you gonna be okay?” Burnie asked, frowning.

Joel took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah… I just… Yeah. Fine. Let’s go.”

Burnie studied him for a moment before nodding back. “Alright then.”

He moves around Joel and pushes the door open. He clears his throat and looks away. Joel follows in soon after and bites his lip, hard. Burnie busies himself looking over the report.

“The face is too battered for facial recognition and fingerprints have been rubbed off. So they’re going to run DNA when they get her back.”

Joel nodded absently, studying to body before him.

“Hey.”

The coroner looked up at Joel curiously. “Yes, detective?”

“Can you move her arm?”

The coroner gave him a confused look, but shrugged and moved her arm to the side. Joel squinted before leaning down.

“This isn’t her.” He said finally, straightening back up.

“How can you tell?”

He gestured to her hip. “Since when do tattoo’s smudge?”

Burnie and the coroner both took a closer look. “How’d you catch that?”

“When it’s your sister on the line, trust me, you just know.” He turned away, starting to look around the room.

“So, what? He had second thoughts?”

“No. You’ve seen what he’s done. This is… He’s extending this… game of his. Toying with us… With me.” Joel rubbed his face and scanned the room. “Was there a note or anything found?”

Burnie flipped through the papers for a few moments. “No. Doesn’t look like it.”

Joel thought for a moment. “No. Not possible. He’d definitely leave one after this. There’s more to this than just a lookalike corpse. Has the whole place been searched?”

Burnie shook his head. “No. Don’t think it has yet.”

Joel nods absently, looking around again before going off to another room. Joel came back out a few minutes later, holding up a small envelope.

“Found it in the rafters.”

“What’s it say?”

Joel opened it, skimming over the words before reading it out for Burnie.

_Ah, you are such a clever one dear detective. Well I assume you have already figured this out by now, if not then surprise! That dead body isn’t actually your precious sister. She’s still here with me. She makes for most excellent company. Well… for now at least. But I digress; as I was saying, the body isn’t your sister’s. I’m sure you got that though. You are so very smart, but not quite enough. You’re going to have to try harder if you want to catch me._

_Good luck Joel._

After going over the crime scene one more time, Joel resigned himself to being drug back to the office. He went straight to the conference room, beginning to put the new information up. Burnie entered a few moments later and watched him.

“There’s something that’s got to be really obvious that we’re just missing.” Joel muttered. When Burnie didn’t respond Joel turned and looked at him expectantly.

Burnie nodded. “I’m sure that’s true. Know what’ll help?” Joel raises his eyebrows, waiting for Burnie to continue. “For you to go home and get some actual sleep.”

Joel opens his mouth and Burnie holds up a hand silencing him. “Nope. It’s quitting time. Go the fuck home and sleep. Come in tomorrow rested and we can tackle this. I swear to god, I’ll tell the night staff to shoot you in the foot if they catch you here before you’re supposed to be here.”

Joel glares at Burnie before his shoulders slump. “Yeah… I… Okay.” He mutters, heading out of the room.

“Joel?”

Joel turns, looking back at Burnie. “We’ll get him. Don’t worry.”

Joel nods. “Yeah. Thanks Burnie.” He says before turning and heading home.

Joel fumbles with his key before nudging his door open. “Ray! I’m home!” He calls, tossing his keys and wallet onto the table.

“In the kitchen.”

Joel toes off his shoes before wondering to the kitchen, finding Ray at the counter chopping onions. Joel watches him for a moment before stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around the younger man. Ray chuckles, bumping lightly against Joel.

“Wasn’t expecting you so early.”

Joel grunts, leaning his cheek against Ray’s head. “Sorry I’m such an idiot and that I make you worry and everything.”

Ray laughs again, setting down his knife and turning in Joel’s grasp, resting his hands on Joel’s chest. “I can’t really deny that those aren’t true. But maybe try not to worry me so much. I’m too young to be getting gray hairs.”

Joel gives him a small smile and leans down to give him a kiss. “You’re too good for me.” He murmurs against Ray’s lips.

Ray smiles and gives Joel another kiss before nudging him out of the kitchen. “Go watch TV and relax. I’ll bring dinner out when it’s done.”

\--

The following 2 weeks see nothing but Joel’s mood darken and a pileup of lookalike bodies. Joel slams his hand on the conference table.

“This last one was the 6th one! What the fuck is he getting at with this!?”

“Well, they’ve gotten harder and harder to easily identify as not her. Maybe leading-”

“No! Don’t even fucking say it!”

Burnie holds up his hands. “I’m just saying. It’s a possibility.”

Joel glares at him then at the board, lined with all the information on the lookalikes. All from different areas, with different jobs and lives. Nothing stood out to tie them together other than they had the same body type as Lauren.

“The last one was 4 days ago. There’s gotta be a new one.”

Burnie shakes his head. “Nothing yet. How about we break for lunch and come back to it?”

Joel’s face scrunches up as he stares at the board before stalking out of the room. “Fine.” He mutters when he passes Burnie.

After a long lunch hour, much to Joel’s displeasure, they get back to the conference room, finding a note on the door. Joel snatches it off and skims it quickly before scoffing and handing it to Burnie.

“See? Told you there’d be another one. Let’s get this over with and see what poor soul was this douche’s victim now.”

Burnie frowns reading the note, starting to get a bad feeling. He bites his lip before following Joel to the car.

\--

They arrive and an officer meets their car.

“Um… The chief asked that just Detective Burns go in first.”

Burnie and Joel exchanged confused looks.

“Why?” Joel asked in an irritated tone.

The officer shrugged. “Not sure. Just what I was told to tell you.”

Joel took a step forward and Burnie waved him back. “Relax. Sure it’s nothing. I’ll come get you in a minute.”

Burnie followed the officer into the building, leaving Joel at the car. He crossed his arms and leaned back, looking around the area. Several other officers were milling around the area. Joel did a second slower pass, noticing one officer was staring in his direction. At least Joel assumed he was staring at him, unable to tell with his face obscured and jacket slightly baggier than the other officers’ coats. He was going to talk to him when Burnie exiting the building distracted him.

“Finally Burnie! What’s…” Joel trailed off, finally looking at Burnie somber expression. “Burnie?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Burnie wrung his hands together and bite his lip and silence stretched.

“Burnie, what… Please no…” Joel pleaded in a hushed voice.

Burnie shook his head. “Joel… I- I’m sorry…” He muttered finally.

Tears welled in his eyes and he shook his head. “No. No no no. Not possible. It’s… It’s just another fake. You don’t know what you’re doing.” He says quickly, pushing past Burnie and heading inside.

Burnie tries to catch his arm but Joel shrugs out of the grip quickly, rushing inside. Burnie followed, running into Joel’s back as he stopped in the doorway.

“It’s… not possible…” He muttered weakly, falling to his knees.

Lauren’s body lay on the floor on a simple white sheet, surrounded by roses. She wore a simple dress and would’ve seemed to be asleep if not for the bruises and cuts covering the exposed skin and the ghostly paleness to her skin. Joel stared at the scene before him in shock, jumping when Burnie laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time before Burnie finally spoke up.

“Do you want me to gather the evidence today?”

Joel stayed still for another moment before nodding dully. “Yeah… Just… Give me minute?”

“Of course.” Burnie squeezed his shoulder before turning and leaving.

Joel waits until he hears the door click shut before he stands and makes his way slowly over to her side. He kneels back down and stares at her face for a moment, brushing a stray piece of hair off her face.

“Jesus… I…” He starts, wiping angrily at his face. “Fuck. I’m so sorry. I… I failed you. And Mason. Jesus Mason… I promised I’d get you back to him… And just… Fuck I’m such an idiot. If I’d just worked harder or faster. If I could put the clues together! Maybe then you’d be back with your son.” He hiccupped, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. “You’d get to meet my boyfriend. Shit I wish you could meet him. He’s just… He’s amazing. Perfect. I’m just… So fucking lucky. You’d have liked him too. He runs that bakery we went too. And Mason is just head over heels for him. And… Jesus so am I. Fuck I love him. And I’m just putting him in danger. Just like I put you and Mason in danger. Oh God I messed up big time didn’t I Lauren? I… I’m so sorry. Just… So sorry. I love you Lauren…” He finishes weakly.

He stays silent for a moment before wiping his face again. “I’ll get him. If it’s the last thing I do. I promise you that.” He stands and casts one last look at Lauren before leaving.

Burnie meets him outside the door, directing him to a patrol car that would take him back to the station. Joel rode in silence for a while before pulling his phone out and calling Ray. Ray picks up after the second ring.

“Hey Joel!” He says cheerily. When Joel doesn’t respond he speaks up. “Hey, everything okay?”

“I…” Joel chokes on the words.

“Oh… They found her…” Ray says quietly. “Do you need me to…”

“No. Stay at work. I… I have some stuff that I need to do at the station. So… I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Need a ride?”

“No. I can get one from one of the guys. They always make sure I get home safe.”

“Alright.” They sit in silence for a moment. “I’ll let you get back to work. Ray, I- uhh I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Okay. Please be careful?”

“I will. Talk to you later.”

Joel hung up and stared out the window for the rest of the drive. Once at the station he went straight to his desk, starting some paperwork. After a while he switched to writing out how he’d explain this to Mason. He spent another 3 hours trying to word it just right. When nothing sounded okay he gave up, deciding it could wait. He stood and made his way out to the parking lot. He frowned when he saw how late it’d gotten and hurried home.

“Hey Ray, sorry I’m late. Just… got caught up in things.” Joel calls, setting his keys and wallet down. When there isn’t a response, Joel frowns.

He heads towards the bedroom, peaking into the kitchen and living room on his way. “Ray?”

He gets to the bedroom, finding it empty as well and pulls out his phone. He has one text, from Ray, 2 hours prior.

_Hey heading home. Let me know if you need anything and I can have it ready for you when you get home._

Joel feels his stomach drop as he hastily dials Ray’s number. It rings for a while before it’s finally picked up. Joel starts to speak before being interrupted.

“Oh, it’s soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good to hear you again detective.”


	14. Chapter 14

Joel stood speechless for a moment, before he clenches his jaw.  
“I swear to fucking god. You fucking harm him. You will regret ever being born.” He says with a strained calm.  
The killer laughs. “Oh detective. I can’t make a promise like that. Ray’s just too tempting not to lay a hand on.”  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” Joel growls.  
“Tell you what. I’ll think about not marking up this pretty skin. Though from what I can see, you like marking it too.” There’s a smirk in the voice.  
“You shut the fuck up, asshole.”  
“Oh with the name calling again. That’s not very nice you know.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Always so eloquent, Joel. Anyway, I must be off. Have some important plans. This is definitely my favorite game to play though.”  
The call disconnected and Joel stood in the bedroom for a moment before walking slowly out to the living room. He looked around, eyes dragging slowly over the things that Ray had brought over. He paused at the coffee table, glancing over the games scattered across the surface. He frowned for a moment before his eyes widened with realization and he rushed out of the apartment.  
The usual short drive to the bakery seemed to take forever as Joel made his way through the city. He pulled quickly into a parking space and barely got his car turned off before he was stumbling out the door and over to the game store. The store was still lit up and Joel slammed the door open, stalking up to the counter.   
Michael looked up from the counter with a scowl. “You break it, you buy a new one.”  
Joel glared back. “Who took Ray home today?” He said icily.  
Michael frowned, expression softening slightly. “Not sure. Probably Geoff or Gavin. Maybe Lindsay. But I mean, I’ve been here all day and the others haven’t been in. So your guess is as good as mine. Why? Something happen?”  
Joel thought for a moment before turning. “Not if I can help it.” He mutters trudging out to his car.  
He casts a quick glance at the bakery before doing a double take when he saw a flash of red. He frowns and makes his way to the door. He pulls the rose out of the handle, twirling it in his fingers a moment before trying the door experimentally. It opens easily and Joel steps into the dark room. Pulling his phone out and using it as a flashlight, he takes a look around the deserted place.   
He saw more red on the counter and walked over to it. Another rose sat on top of a theme park ticket. Joel stared it confused, picking it up and reading the faded print. It was an unused ticket to the abandoned theme park outside of town. Joel pursed his lips and turned the ticket over.  
Come enjoy some new games~  
Joel swallowed thickly and spun on his heel, rushing out of the building and to his car. He drove quickly, fumbling with his pockets and pulling his phone out. He dialed Burnie’s number, drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. After three tries, Burnie answered.  
“What, Joel? This better be good.”   
“He’s got Ray.”  
“Are you-”  
“YES! I’m sure he’s fucking got him, Burnie! He’s somewhere at that old theme park outside of town.” Joel paused “We have to save him, Burnie.” He said, pleadingly.  
Burnie took a deep breath. “We will Joel. Where are you?”  
“Driving there now.”  
“Wait for backup, okay?”  
“Burnie…”  
“Wait for backup, Joel. Don’t take him alone, if he’s there.”  
Joel pulls to a stop in the parking lot of the theme park and steps out of his car. He rests his hand on his weapon in its holster and start towards the front.  
“I’m sorry Burnie. But I can’t take the chance of losing him too.” He says quietly, disconnecting the call and stuffing the phone back into his pocket.   
He makes his way to the front gate, easily jumping the turnstiles and entering the park. He looks around, chewing his lip before he sees a sign pointing to the games area. He pauses at the beginning of the concourse, looking across the dilapidated stalls. Joel took a deep breath and started down the walk, checking each stall as he went.   
He hit the end and found no signs of anyone having been there in years. Frowning, he scanned the area, noticing a broken gate and dim light shining through the ruined slats. He pulled his gun out and hurried through the opening, looking around the area slowly.   
The behind the scenes area held two buildings, one with boarded up windows and doors, the other sat with its door ajar. He swallowed and approached the unblocked door, nudging is slowly open. He was met with a dimly lit hallway and a blocked and crumbled staircase going up. He crept down the hall, keeping as silent as he could. He reached a second hall and continued down it. Halfway down the corridor, he heard muffled whimpers and his heart beat sped up as he fought to keep his steps quiet and at a slow pace. Finally reaching the door the muffles were coming from, Joel paused and took a steadying breath before pushing the door open.   
Ray knelt on the floor under the only light source in the room, arms bound behind his back and cloth tied around his face. He looked up at the door being opened and his eyes went wide with fear. He shook his head, trying to convey something to Joel but it was lost in the gag. Joel took another step into the room and hand reached around Ray’s throat causing the younger man to splutter behind his gag. Joel followed the tattoo littered arm up to the person pressed to Ray’s back.  
“Sooooo good of you to finally join us Detective. I was just telling Ray how smart you are and how I knew you’d figure it out.”   
Joel raised his gun. “Geoff. Let him go.”  
Geoff laughed and pulled a knife out, pressing the tip lightly to Ray’s side. Ray gasped and squirmed, trying to get away from the point, but Geoff held firm.  
“Now now Joel. No need to be like that.”  
Joel shifted, aiming his gun at Geoff’s head over Ray’s shoulder. Ray squirmed again, making more noise.  
“There, there Ray. Everything will be just fine.” Geoff cooed in his ear and Ray shuddered.  
“I said. Let. Him. Go.”  
“Where’s the fun in that though?”  
Joel flipped the safety off and took a slow inhale. “Last chance.”  
Geoff grinned slowly, the tendons in his hands flexing. Time slowed down for Joel as he watched the muscles in Geoff’s arm twitch and move, pushing the blade deep into Ray’s side. Ray’s gasp was covered by the gunshot. The blade was jerked out of Ray’s side as the bullet impacted with Geoff’s skull and his body was thrown backwards. Joel emptied the rest of the clip into Geoff and stood panting for a moment before a groan brought him back to reality. He dropped his gun and hurried over to Ray, dropping to his knees next to him.   
He gingerly undid the gag and the binds around his wrists, before he brushed the tears on Ray’s cheeks away. Ray’s hand moved and held tightly to the wound and Joel bit his lip. He brushed Ray’s hand away and pressed his hand to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Ray grunted at the pressure.  
“Hey.” Ray said hoarsely with a small smile.  
Joel gave a small smile back. “Hey.”  
“Knew you’d come save me.” Ray murmured, reaching a hand up to cup Joel’s cheek, thumb brushing away the few tears that had started to fall.  
“Of course I did. I’d never let anything happen to you.”  
Ray nodded thoughtfully before taking a shuddering breath. “Think… I’m just gonna… close my eyes for a bit…”  
“No. Nononono. Stay with me, Ray. Okay? You gotta stay with me.”  
“I’m just… really tired…”  
“I know. But just… Please. You’ve gotta hold on. Just a little longer. Please, Ray. Please.” Joel spoke in a rush and leaned down to press his forehead to Ray’s. “Just stay here with me. You’ll be fine. I promise. Just stay with me.”  
Ray stared into his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I know everything will be fine. Just, promise you’ll be safe okay? You take care of Mason. No more talking to him about stocks.” He chuckled and grimaced. “Joel… I…”  
Joel pressed his lips against Ray’s, fresh tears falling. “Yeah, Ray. Me too.”  
Ray smiled and he tighten a hand around Joel’s before his grip began to go slack. Joel leaned back slightly and shook his head.  
“Ray, no. Come on. Stay with me. Please…”  
Ray hmmed softly and his eyes slid slowly shut.  
“No. Nononononono. No, Ray. Please. Come on. Stay here. Stay with me. Please. Don’t leave me. Come on Ray. Please.” Joel begged softly.  
He was met with silence and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The silence stretched for a few more moments before Joel heard muffled shouts growing closer. He didn’t move until Burnie was in front of him, pushing him almost violently off Ray. Joel tried to grab hold of Ray again but Burnie held him back.  
Burnie took Joel’s face in his hands, forcing the older man to look at him. “Stop. You need to let them take him okay?”  
Joel glanced over watching as two paramedics lifted Ray onto a stretcher and quickly leave the Ray with him. He shifted, trying to follow but Burnie’s grip held tight.  
“No. You’ll get in there way. I will take you up there after we talk here for a little bit okay?”  
Joel sat still for a moment before nodding weakly and slumping against Burnie. Burnie wrapped his arms around Joel tightly and held him for a moment before sitting back slightly. He glanced over at Geoff’s body, where two officers stood writing details on a clipboard.  
“So the game shop owner huh?”  
Joel was silent for a moment before nodding weakly. “Yeah. It was him. But-”  
“No. No buts. Joel you did great. You caught him and killed him. That’s amazing. You did amazing. Don’t even start with the thoughts that I know are already starting.”  
Joel swallowed and nodded.  
“Good. Come on. Let’s get the basic report done and we can head to the hospital.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here it is. The last chapter. I just wanna say thanks to everyone who read it and likes it. And getting everyone’s messages about their theories was amazing to get. Clever people some of you. ;) But seriously. You guys are amazing. And thank you so much for sticking around this long!

Mason pulled insistently at Joel’s hand, dragging the man down the corridor. “Come on! I wanna see Ray!”  
Joel chuckled and steered the boy towards Ray’s room in the hospital. “Remember what I told you, be gentle. He’s still getting better.”  
Mason pouted. “I know that!”  
Joel smiled and opened the door to Ray’s room and Mason rushed in.  
Ray grinned from the bed, shifting carefully to sit up. “Hey, buddy!”  
“Hi Ray!” Mason called happily, climbing up onto the bed next to Ray.  
“Mason, no. You shouldn’t be up there.” Joel frowned, closing the door behind him.  
Ray laughed and gently put his arm around Mason. “Aw, don’t be such a party pooper. He’s fine up here.” He turned to grin wider at Mason. “How’ve you been bud?”  
Mason’s grin mirrored Ray’s and he pulled out his 3DS. “Look what Uncle Joel got me!” He yelled happily, flipping it open.  
“Oh, the new Pokemon game.” Ray glanced up at Joel with a smirk before turning back to Mason.  
“Yeah! It’s a lot of fun. But I have problems with some parts. You can help me when I get stuck right?”  
“Well sure. I can help you whenever I come over.”  
Mason frowned and looked to Joel then back to Ray. “But Uncle Joel said that you were living with us. And that we’d be one big happy family!”  
“Oh did he now?” Ray looked up to Joel with an amused smirk.  
Joel rubbed his neck. “Well, I mean… You know. If you wanted to. I was gonna ask if you wanted to move in or whatever. He just kinda… Jumped the gun or whatever.”  
Ray grinned and gave Mason a small squeeze. “Well then I think that sounds like a fantastic idea!”  
Mason squirmed and giggled. “So you’re gonna live with us?!”  
“Sure am, bud!”  
Mason picked up the DS again and the two spent a few hours playing together before Mason fell asleep tucked against Ray’s side. Ray let the silence stretch for a moment before he spoke up.  
“Nice of you to finally visist.”  
“Well, I mean… I…”  
“Joel, I woke up like 4 days ago. Everyone else has been in to visit. Hell, even Burnie came by with Ashley. Though he just yelled at me cause he hasn’t had any of my doughnuts in a while.” Ray laughed.   
“I know. I just… I didn’t…”  
“Want to see me like this?” Joel nodded. “Well, I got the mask taken off after I woke up and IV’s are pretty standard issue when you’re in the hospital. So I mean, not much to see. Unless you want to see the wicked new scar I have.” He grinned.  
Joel frowned. “Ray… Look, I’m-”  
“I’m going to stop you right there. Because this wasn’t your fault. And don’t you dare start blaming yourself, hear me? Look, I’m fine. A little sore. I mean I did have a knife jabbed into my guts. But hey, all good now. You found me. And you got him. That’s all that matters, alright?”  
They sat in silence for a moment before Joel stood, putting his arm behind Ray and pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah. Yeah, alright.”  
“So, getting the kid to do your dirty work huh?” Ray chuckled quietly after a moment, looking up at Joel.  
Joel opened his eyes and gave a sheepish shrug. “Wasn’t going to. But he just got excited. You don’t have to move in with us if you don’t want to. I know it’s a lot to ask of a person and all…”  
Ray thought for a moment. “You’re right. I don’t want to move in with you.” Joel’s face fell slightly. “I want us to move out of your tiny apartment and get somewhere acceptable for 3 people to live.” He finished with a smile, watching Joel’s confused expression.  
“So… You mean?”  
Ray rolled his eyes. “Yes, idiot. I do want to live with you.”  
Joel grinned. “I love you.”  
Ray grinned back and pressed their lips together lightly. “I love you too.”  
\--  
Ray sat the last box down in house, stretching his back. “That’s all, right? No more moving? Cause I don’t think my back can handle much more.” He laughed.  
“If your side is bothering you why didn’t you say something? Me, Michael, and Gavin could’ve handled it.”  
Ray rolled his eyes. “It’s been a few weeks. I’m fine, Joel.”  
Joel was about to respond when loud yelling interrupted him and Mason ran into the room, holding his DS high above his head.   
“I beat Michael!” He called proudly.  
Michael shuffled in behind him, grumbling about how he cheated. Ray grinned and ruffled Mason’s hair.  
“Good job buddy!”  
“So when do we get the pizza you promised us for helping you move?” Gavin asked, entering behind Michael, followed closely by Lindsay.  
“I’ll order it now.” Joel said, pulling his phone out and going out the sliding door to the back yard.  
The others piled onto the couch while Ray hooked up his Xbox and put a DVD in for them to watch. He sat on the loveseat, pulling Mason onto his lap as the boy continued to play his DS. Joel came back; telling them the pizza should be there in 40 minutes and took his place next to Ray. The group sat in silence and Joel looked from Ray and Mason next to him to the three cuddled together on the couch and smiled, because while he had some of the highest commendations from the city for his work on the case, he had the greatest reward sitting here with him.


End file.
